I'll stand by you
by HollyGolightly76
Summary: On transforme sa main en la mettant dans une autre (Paul Eluard). Revenue à la Push depuis 3 ans, Kim reste énigmatique. Secrète, réservée, désireuse de ne pas être remarquée, elle avance seule, à petits pas sans savoir vraiment qui elle est, ni où elle va. Et puis un jour sa solitude prend fin. Le jour où Jared Cameron lui prend la main.
1. Chapter 1

_07/11/2006_

_Voilà aujourd'hui trois ans, jour pour jour, que je suis arrivée à la Push. Enfin, revenue serait plus juste, puisque j'ai passé les six premières années de ma vie ici… Après nous somme partis à Chicago quand mon père a eu sa promotion…. Grand-mère s'en arrachait les cheveux. Elle disait que c'était ridicule, que je n'étais pas une « fille de la ville », que je devais grandir ici parce que c'était la terre de mes ancêtres. Je revenais chaque été, passer deux mois avec elle. Je me souviens qu' elle me prenait sur ses genoux, me tendait une assiette pleine de cookies pour ensuite me parler pendant des heures. Elle me racontait les légendes de la tribu, et moi, des étoiles plein les yeux, j'en redemandais encore. On allait faire de longues balades en foret aussi… J'adore les bois. Encore aujourd'hui, j'y vais régulièrement. Il faut dire que c'est pratique, grand-mère vit juste à côté, et comme j' habite chez elle… Mais j' y vais seule maintenant. Ca ne me gêne pas, je n'ai pas peur de la solitude. Elle souvent été ma plus fidèle alliée._

_Je me dis que je ne suis pas faite pour la vie de groupe. Au lycée, je n' ai pas beaucoup d'amis. Quand je suis arrivée, il y a trois ans, j'ai presque été effrayée par cet amas de personnes qui se sont intéressés à moi, et voulaient rester en ma compagnie. Et puis l'effet de mode est passé. J'en étais bien soulagée…Je préfère de loin rester seule avec un bon livre et mon mp3. Pourquoi devrais je me forcer à aller vers les gens alors qu'au fond je n'en n'ais pas envie ? J'ai appris que les filles sont pour la plupart assez superficielles, et les garçons arrogants et machos… Je ne suis pas hautaine ou méprisante, non pas du tout. Mais je sais à quel point les jeunes peuvent être cruels entre eux, alors je ne veux prendre aucun risque, c'est tout. _  
><em>Ce système m'allait très bien, jusqu' à l'an dernier… Je m'isolais moi-même, sans être pour autant particulièrement exclue ou rejetée. Et puis il est venu s'ajouter à l'addition… Jared. <em>  
><em> Je ne sais même plus quand est-ce que ça a commencé exactement… je me souviens m'être surprise plusieurs fois à le regarder distraitement, à me dire qu'il avait un beau sourire… Et puis, je l'ai fixé un peu plus en détail, glanant quelques informations… Je crois qu'il me plaît. Je suis certaine de ne pas en être amoureuse, j'ai lu assez de choses à ce propos pour le savoir… Cela dit, il me fait quelque chose. C'est cocasse quand on sait qu'il est à l'opposé de moi… Sympathique, souriant, drôle, bien apprécié, voir populaire… Ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est qu'il ne se comporte pas comme un coq au milieu d'une basse cour, comme le font certains, attitude qui m'agace singulièrement. Il reste beaucoup avec Paul Lahote, un de ses très bons amis, et parfois aussi avec Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call…. Les natifs Quileutes quoi. <em>  
><em>Il n'est pas hautain ou dédaigneux avec ceux qui ne font pas partie de son cercle d'amis. C'est plutôt comme s'il ne les voyait pas. C'est ça, ils ne les voient pas...<em>  
><em>Il ne me voit pas.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous,  
>J'ai été ravie de constater qu'à peine arrivée, ma fiction a été bien accueillie. En sachant que c'est la première que je publie sur ce site, croyez moi, ça me touche beaucoup !<br>Voici donc le chapitre 2. Pas très long, certes, il sert juste à mieux faire connaissance avec Kim, et à démarrer doucement l'intrigue…. J'espère que vous aimerez.  
>N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ;)<p>

**Sm33**: mon tout premier commentaire ! Que d'émotion ;) En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup. Moi aussi j'adore vraiment ce couple J  
><strong>Ilyana<strong>: Merci, merci, merci ! Ton commentaire m'a vraiment rassurée. Ca me fait plaisir que des gens prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis !

Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'avoir un physique exceptionnel. Et aujourd'hui encore je peux constater ma banalité dans le reflet que me renvoie mon miroir, alors que je démêle mes cheveux avant de partir en cours…. Certes j'avais des traits plutôt réguliers, la couleur de peau des indiens locaux, qui est assez jolie, et de longs cheveux noirs dont je suis assez fière… Mais ma bouche et mon nez sont trop larges, et puis… Je n'ai pas « le truc » indéfinissable qui fait qu'on puisse dire que je suis belle. Et c'est-ce truc dont j'ignore la nature, qui aurait pu changer la donne.  
>Sous un certain angle je pouvais me trouver jolie, mais de face, ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne suis pas laide, non. Juste ordinaire…<p>

Tout chez moi est ordinaire.

Avec un soupir, je repose la brosse à cheveux, avant de quitter la salle de bain, pour récupérer mon sac dans ma chambre. Comme d'habitude, il faut que je me dépêche pour ne pas être en retard.  
>J' embrasse rapidement ma grand-mère avant de sortir sous la pluie, ma parka sur le dos. Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspérée… J'en avais au moins pour quinze minutes de marche.<br>La plupart du temps, j'évite de prendre le bus… Il est bondé à chaque fois et mon arrêt étant le dernier, je n'étais jamais sure d'avoir une place, et puis je suis plutôt une bonne marcheuse alors…

Rapidement, je rejoins le lycée, dans l'indifférence générale. Je me dépêche de récupérer mes affaires dans mon casier… Je commence par Histoire. Qu'est-ce que j'adore ce cours! Extérieurement mon visage ne trahit rien, mais à l'intérieur mon cœur bondit de joie….

Non seulement j'aime beaucoup cette matière, mais en plus, chose non négligeable, c'est le seul cours où Jared est installé à côté de moi. Bon d'accord, il ne l'a pas choisi (le prof avait imposé les places en début d'année), mais c'est le seul moment où, du moins au sens physique du terme, il est proche de moi…. Même s'il avait du en tout et pour tout m'adresser trois fois la parole, pour me demander un stylo, ou une gomme.

Oui, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être pathétique…. Quand je rejoins la classe, ma déception est immédiate: je remarque immédiatement qu'il n'est pas là. En cachant mon air contrit, je vais m'asseoir directement à ma place. En passant, je jette discrètement un coup d'œil à Paul, mais au vu de son expression, il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant…

J 'ai donc passé mon heure d'histoire seule à ma table… Super. Mes doigts n'ont cessé de taper nerveusement la table. C'est étrange, d'habitude Jared n'est jamais absent….

La journée semble ne jamais vouloir se finir. A à peine deux heures de l'après midi, je meurs déjà d'envie de rentrer chez moi… Mais non, j'ai sport…Non pas que je sois particulièrement fainéante, mais je suis également loin d'être une grande sportive. Mais, ce n'est pas tout…

Je ne peux agir en sport comme dans les autres matières, ici c'est beaucoup plus difficile de ne pas avoir à se confronter aux autres. Et puis c'est vraiment le cours où les moqueries et autres remarques désagréables fusent le plus.

Je déteste le sport, à chaque fois je m'y sens mal à l'aise et à chaque fois que le cours s'achève, j'en sors soulagée, comme si une menace qui planait au dessus de ma tête s'écartait enfin….

Mais bon, pour le moment, je ne peux qu'imaginer la sortie du cours, vu que j'arrive à peine aux vestiaires…. Je me change rapidement, avant de rejoindre le terrain, avec un enthousiasme débordant…

C'est à cet instant que je surprends une conversation entre Jacob et Quil, assis près de moi. Je n'y prête pas attention jusqu'à ce que le nom de Jared résonne à mes oreilles. Tout de suite, je deviens beaucoup plus attentive.  
>Des bribes me parviennent: « … malade apparemment….. De la fièvre… Paul dit que… » Je cesse d'écouter à ce moment là, j'en sais assez. Jared est malade alors, simplement malade. Somme toute, c'est l'explication la plus logique.<br>Son absence sera l'affaire de quelques jours.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonjour,  
>Alors déjà, je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment désolée. Trois semaines sans poster de chapitres, je sais que ce n'est pas super. Seulement je suis partie en Turquie, et j'ai totalement zappé de prévenir.<br>Il n'empêche que j'ai pu constater en rentrant hier, que ma fiction était toujours suivie, et visiblement, toujours appréciée. Ca me fait un immense plaisir, un grand merci à vous !  
>C'est donc au tour du chapitre 3... Qui introduit un nouveau personnage, assez important pour la suite des évènements. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.<p>

Sm33: Je suis contente de voir que tu es encore là. C'est très gentil à toi d'être revenue. Je suis ravie que Kim te plaise, c'est un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup. Tu souhaitais voir le retour de Jared…. Hé bien c'est le cas, dans un sens… Merci beaucoup de commenter mes chapitres.  
>Et ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi j'ai tendance à vérifier plusieurs fois par jour les nouvelles publications !<br>Celia 123: Merciiiiii ! Moi aussi j'adore ce couple ! J'espère que la suite, attendue visiblement, te plairas tout autant….  
>Rach: Si tu adores ma fiction, moi j'adore ta review ;) Merci beaucoup !<br>Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'ai conscience de la brieveté des chapitres….. Mais rassure toi, normalement les suivants seront un peu plus longs, et la suite arrivera vite !

_15/11/2006_

_Jared n'est toujours pas revenu… Personne ne sait où il est exactement…. Ni les profs, ni l'administration, ni ses amis….. Alors forcément toutes sortes de rumeurs commencent à circuler. Certains affirment qu'il a fait une fugue, qu'il a laissé tomber les cours, qu'il a la mononucléose, bref, on entend tout et n'importe quoi…. Surtout n'importe quoi, en fait. Ses amis démentent tout, mais ils ne sont visiblement pas rassurés non plus. Au fond, je crois qu'ils n'en savent pas plus que les autres. C'est étrange quand même, d'habitude, ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Mais le pire c'est que ça m'inquiète… Et c'est bien le plus inquiétant. Je suis dingue sans doute. Je me demande si_

« Kim ? Chérie, tu peux descendre ? »

Je relevais le nez de mon journal en entendant la voix de ma grand-mère. Rapidement, je le refermais avant de le remettre dans le tirroir de ma table de chevet, fermé à clef, à la suite de quoi, je descendis les escaliers.

Mamy Jane était dans la cuisine, les mains plongées dans un saladier d'où je distinguais vaguement quelque chose ressemblant à de la farine.

« Ma chérie, voudrais tu aller à la supérette pour moi ? La liste et l'argent sont sur la table. Je devais y aller, mais je n'en n'aurais surement pas le temps avec tout ça… »

« Pas de souci » lui assurais je avant de récupérer ladite liste, le porte monnaie et mon coupe-vent ( non, je ne m'en départissais presque jamais, question de prudence )

Je me mis donc en route… Après tout, il fallait bien que je participe un peu aux travaux du ménage. Mamy Jane est déjà suffisamment gentille de me prendre en charge comme ça…. Elle n'avais pas hésité une seconde. Même si mes parents lui laissent des sous, pour moi, je me sens encore tellement redevable…

Et puis cela ne m'avait jamais dérangée de faire les courses. Déjà, à Chicago, j'adorais accompagner ma mère quand elle s'en occupait…. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je pense à consulter mes mails. Elle a surement du m'en renvoyer un ou deux. Elle s'inquiète en permanence, et à cela, s'ajoute le fait qu'elle ne cesse de culpabiliser… Résultat: elle m'inonde de messages pour prendre de mes nouvelles, s'assurer que je vais bien, ou encore me dire que je lui manque… C'est vrai qu'on ne se voit plus que pendant les vacances, ou presque.

Mais quand même, je crois qu'elle devrait cesser de se faire des reproches. Après tout, ce n'était pas ma faute, ni celle mon père: comment auraient-ils pu deviner que le choix qu'ils auraient fait il y a dix ans se serait révélé aussi lourd de conséquences ?

Un craquement me tira brusquement de mes pensées… J'étais à proximité des bois, alors, les yeux plissés, je scrutais les arbres à la recherche de la personne ou de l'animal à l'origine de ce bruit….

C'est là que j'aperçus deux silhouettes ( humaines) qui s'enfonçaient dans les bois. Ils -car c'étaient des hommes à coup sûr- ils donc, étaient dos à moi. Je redressais la tête pour mieux voir…  
>Ils bougeaient vite, sans courir toutefois. Ils étaient torse nus aussi, ce qui était pour le moins surprenant… Doux euphémisme quand on sait qu'il pleuvait, et que, sous ma parka, mon pull, et mon tee shirt, je grelottais de froid.<br>Je vis soudainement l'un deux se pencher pour s'adresser à l'autre, et c'est là que je le reconnus…

Jared.

Attends, on rembobine, Jared ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là, alors, qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il était introuvable, et que même ses amis ne le voyaient plus ?

Alors que Jared poursuivait sa course dans la foret, son compagnon tourna brusquement la tête vers moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul, en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Sam Uley. Il me regarda fixement alors que je restais figée, tétanisée sous le poids de son regard. C'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il tremblait… Sans plus attendre, il se précipita à son tour plus profondément dans les bois.

Je restais là où j'étais, les yeux braqués vers l'endroit où ils venaient de disparaitre.  
>Cette situation était si incongrue! Que pouvaient-ils faire torses nus, à courir dans les bois ?<br>Et puis il y avait eu le regard de Sam Uley….  
>Je ne le connaissais pas énormément, sachant juste qu'il était sorti avec Leah Clearwater, mais le peu de fois où j'avais eu à m'adresser à lui, il avait toujours été sympathique, enfin pas désagréable quoi.<p>

Mais là il avait été tellement différent, si…. Imposant. Presque effrayant en fait. Sans me prendre pour Wonderwoman, je ne suis pas une trouillarde non plus. Pourtant, là, sous le poids de son regard, les sourcils froncés, j'avais eu l'impression d'avoir cinq ans.

« Kim ? C'est toi ? »

Je me retournais brusquement, une main posée sur mon cœur affolé… Avant de me détendre immédiatement.  
>La personne qui m'avais hélée n'était nulle autre qu' Embry Call. Je lui souris amicalement, en répondant à son signe de main. Embry était une des seules personnes que je considérais vraiment comme un ami…. En fait, c'est mon voisin. Enfin, « voisin » c'est vite dit… Même si nos maison respectives sont proches, elles ne se situent pas non plus à un mètre l'une de l'autre, comme presque toutes celles de la Push d'ailleurs.<p>

Enfin bref, quand j'étais revenue, il avait été la première personne que j'avais croisé. Petits, on passait pas mal de temps ensemble. Mais notre relation s'est un peu effilochée au fil du temps, même si on s'entend toujours bien, et j'ai toujours plaisir à le revoir de temps en temps, quand il n'est pas avec Quil Ateara et Jacob Black.

Ils sont sympa, et très gentils, mais ce sont tous des garçons ( non, sans blague Kim….) , et en tant que fille, j'ai toujours peur de les déranger...

Je ne peux pas revenir après dix ans, et m'imposer dans leur groupe, où ils ont tous eu le temps de prendre leurs repaires. Pour être honnête, ça me fait un peu peur aussi, même si j'ai toute confiance en Embry…Mais en arrivant, je ne voulais pas avoir à fréquenter les autres, me confronter à eux. J'avais tellement peur. Et c'est toujours le cas, même si, aujourd'hui, cette peur s'est atténuée. J'ai grandi entre deux, et j'arrive à voir les choses différemment.

Et puis ici, de toutes façons il suffit de pas grand-chose pour que les rumeurs fusent… Il n'y a cas voir Jared. Même si, dans son cas, je demande à me demander s'il n'y aurait pas une part de vérité.  
>Enfin bref…<p>

« Ca ne va pas ? Tu es toute blanche. Tu as peur du grand méchant loup ? » se moqua-t-il

« Le grand méchant loup, sérieusement ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, » répliquais, toute pensée oubliée.

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes, avant de partir ensemble vers la supérette, où il avait aussi des choses à récupérer. En route, je l'observais… C'est dingue comme il grandissait vite. J'avais toujours été plus petite que lui, mais là il avait au moins une tête de plus que moi. Ce dont il ne se priva pas de me faire remarquer avec un grand sourire fier.

Nous en profitâmes pour échanger des nouvelles… Embry vivait seul avec sa mère, sans connaitre son père… Et bien qu'il ne l'exprime jamais, j'étais sûre que cette absence le perturbait parfois. Sa mère avait été très amie avec la mienne plus jeunes, et encore aujourd'hui, elles se voient dès que ma mère est de passage.

Je n'osais dire à Embry que j'avais vu Jared, même quand il le cita au détour d'une conversation. Comment lui expliquer en effet que j'avais croisé à l'instant son ami dans les bois torse nu, en compagnie de Sam Uley, alors qu'il était d'après Embry, victime d'une grippe depuis deux semaines:

« Malade ? Ah mais non pas du tout, tu es loin du compte en fait ! Figure toi que je viens de le voir à l'instant, entrer dans les bois à moitié nu ! Hé oui, le grand méchant loup c'était lui en fait ! Mais pas que, hein: tu ne devineras jamais qui l'accompagnait: Sam Uley ! Si, si le grand mec baraqué, qui joue les ermites depuis qu'il a quitté le lycée et qu'il a rompu avec Leah. Si, si je te jure! »

Non, décidément, je ne me voyais pas lui dire ça…. D'autant plus qu'il enchaîna immédiatement:

« On se doutait un peu qu'il était malade. Tu l'aurais vu la veille de son absence, il avait une fièvre pas possible, et en plus il était grognon comme pas deux. Enfin, Paul est plus au courant que moi, après tout c'est lui son meilleur pote. »

Je ne l'écoutais plus qu'à moitié, perdue dans mes réflexions: Alors Jared mentait à ses amis ?  
>Mais pourquoi ? Et depuis quand connaissait-il si bien Sam Uley, qui avait quand même 2 ou 3 ans de plus que nous ?<p>

J'essayais de chasser ces questions de ma tête, alors que nous effectuions l'aller-retour. Embry rentra avec moi à la maison, où il fut accueilli avec joie par mamy Jane, qui lui servit aussitôt une part de tarte aux pommes, que ce glouton s'empressa d'avaler. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut reparti que je remontais dans ma chambre pour mieux ressasser tout ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Je finis par m'endormir, épuisée… Et alors que je sombrais vers l'inconscient, le visage de Jared flotta dans mon esprit… C'est là que je me rendis compte, vraiment, qu'il me manquait. Beaucoup…

Trop sans doute. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello :D  
>Voici donc le chapitre 4... Déjà.<br>Croyez moi, je n'aurais jamais cru en postant le premier chapitre que cette fiction pourrait vraiment vous intéresser. Alors encore une fois, merci, merci, à tous ceux qui viennent me lire, qui suivent ma fiction, et/ou qui me laissent des commentaires. Vous me rendez folle de joie !  
>En revanche, ce chapitre sera surement seul que je posterais avant deux semaines, puisque je repars en vacances, à moins que j'ai l'occasion de reposter demain (mais rien n'est moins sur….)<br>MAIS pour compenser… Il est un peu plus long ! (Ok, ça ne change pas grand-chose mais quand même)  
>En espérant que la suite vous plaise. J'attends vos avis avec impatience !<p>

**RoseRebelle:** Une review, pour chaque chapitre, je n'en n'attendais pas autant J Mais comme chaque review mérite sa réponse, tu en auras trois également ! Je te remercie du compliment, sur l'écriture, c'est quelque chose qui me tient très à cœur… En revanche, j'ai ouvert de grands yeux ronds quand tu as comparé Kim à Bella. Pour tout dire, j'ai même cru m'étrangler…. Avant de comprendre le pourquoi de ta comparaison. Elles peuvent avoir quelques points communs… Mais en fait, elles sont bien différentes. Tu pourras mieux le constater dans les chapitres à venir….. Donc, non, pas d'Edward/Bella à la sauce quileute (à dire vrai, je ne suis vraiment pas fan de ce couple). Toute ressemblance est involontaire !  
>Merci pour ton commentaire ;)<p>

**RoseRebelle:** Aie, tu as trouvé mon point faible. A vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un finisse par me faire cette remarque…. Et tu as tout à fait raison. Ayant l'habitude d'écrire des nouvelles, il est vrai que je délaisse souvent les descriptions ou les développements.  
>J'ai tenté d'en tenir compte pour la suite, j'espère que tu pourras le remarquer dans ce chapitre.<br>En ce qui concerne Bella… Non, je ne peux pas nier la ressemblance cette fois. Il est vrai que Kim, à l'instar de Bella, a un côté banal. Mais tu remarqueras qu'il est beaucoup plus marqué chez Kim.  
>Au lycée, Bella a un groupe d'amis et, même si c'est incolontaire, elle attire l'attention. Ce n'est pas le cas de Kim, qui cherche le plus possible à se faire oublier. Et, en effet, Kim déteste le sport. Mais pas parce qu'elle est maladroite ! Alors que c'est la raison précise qui fait que Bella n'aime pas la matière.<br>Si tu relis le chapitre 2, tu verras que le ressentiment de Kim envers ce cours a des origines bien différentes.  
>La transformation de Jared pour conclure ? Aaaaah peut être !<br>Je te remercie donc beaucoup pour ton commentaire, qui est, sans nul doute, le plus constructif que j'ai reçu jusque qu'ici.

**RoseRebelle:** je suis heureuse que le chapitre 3 t'ais plus plu que le précédent.  
>Je te comprends, moi aussi je n'ai d'yeux que pour leurs abdominaux, mais chuuut.<br>J'en ai également tenu compte dans ce chapitre, et je reviendrais plus tard dessus, sois en sûre !  
>Merci pou tes trois commentaires J<p>

**Celia 123:** Oh non, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai nulle envie d'abandonner cette fiction. Désolée si c'Est-ce que mon absence t'as fais croire. Tu veux une suite ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, voilà la suite! Ca me fait plaisir de te retrouver :)  
>Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !<p>

_

Un jour après l'autre, devoir se lever pour aller au lycée, et ce cinq fois de suite, jusqu'au week end.  
>Rien ne vient briser cette routine quotidienne… Enfin rien jusqu'à maintenant.<p>

Depuis que Jared n'est plus là, me rendre au lycée tribal m'est encore plus pénible que d'habitude. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que je m'étais accrochée à sa présence, à l'idée que j'allais le voir, à l'association que j'avais réalisé inconsciemment entre Jared et le lycée, pour rendre mes jours là-bas plus agréables… .C'est pour ça qu'en arrivant , mon enthousiasme était aussi inexistant que mes bonnes notes en math.

Mon Dieu, mon cas s'aggrave…._ Un peu plus, et je suis mûre pour l'asile_, songeais je tout en franchissant la grille. Je levais les yeux sur le lycée. A chaque fois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'étonner devant sa taille. Sans être minuscule, il n'était pas gigantesque non plus, rien à voir avec les établissements de Chicago ! Cela dit c'était préférable…. On se sentait moins perdu. Oui, c'était beaucoup moins étouffant. Moins de gens qui grouillent aux alentours, moins de brouhaha, de hurlements ou de rires hystériques.

C'était plus convivial aussi. Même si je restais toujours dans mon coin, je pouvais tout de même constater que l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus agréable, beaucoup moins pénible, qu'à Chicago. C'est le privilège des petits territoires comme celui là… Tout le monde se connait depuis toujours.

Enfin tout le monde sauf moi. Après tout, j'étais partie…

Je n'ai pas eu la même enfance qu'eux…Je n'ai pas grandi si près de la mer, entourée par la végétation et par toute la tribu. Je n'ai pas pu. J'aurais tellement aimé pourtant. Tellement aimé que mes parents ne choisissent pas de partir. Tellement aimé qu'ils ne me coupent pas de mes racines. Tellement aimé que tout les événements qui ont suivi n'aient jamais eu lieu….

Enfin bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j'ai l'impression que ici les différences entre les élèves, sans être inexistantes ( il ne faut pas rêver, dans un lycée quel qu'il soit, il y en a toujours), étaient moins marquées. Les gens étaient moins catalogués.  
>Il y avait des groupes, bien sur, mais aucune hostilité déclarée entre différentes « catégories »…<br>Et ça, c'était vraiment appréciable.

Oui, c'est-ce dont j'avais besoin.

Grand-mère ne s'y était pas trompée. Et moi non plus.

Trainant un peu des pieds, je m'engageais dans le couloir, tout en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours….. Pour finalement constater que Jared n'avait toujours pas l'air d'être de retour.

Avec un soupir, et une moue déçue, j'allais récupérer mon manuel d'histoire, alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Sans Jared à côté de moi, ce cours perdait un peu de sa saveur. Je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point sa présence changeait la donne. Pouvoir le regarder discrètement, étudier son comportement, en espérant qu'il m'adresse la parole, ne serait ce que pour me demander une feuille, ou un stylo, enfin n'importe quoi… Je soupirais. Après tout, peut être valait mieux qu'il soit absent. Ca me permettait de constater à quel point je faisais une fixation une lui, et d'arrêter les frais maintenant. C'était vraiment trop ridicule comme situation. Ce n'était pas mon genre, non ce n'était tellement pas moi de réagir ainsi envers un garçon….

A cause de la déferlante d'élèves dans le couloir, j'essayais de me hâter pour rejoindre ma salle. C'est au tournant d'un corridor que ma trajectoire s'arrêta brutalement, alors que je rentrais brutalement en collision avec quelque chose…. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Les fesses par terre, et soudainement de très mauvaise humeur, je relevais la tête, prête à incendier l'auteur de l'incident. Je ne suis pas invisible à ce point, merde!  
>J'ouvris la bouche en relevant la tête, mais le juron qui allait s'en échapper s'éteignit brusquement dans ma gorge, lorsque mon regard croisa celui de la personne au dessus de moi.<p>

C'était lui…. _Jared._

Il était revenu. Et il était là, devant moi…

_Oh mon Dieu !_ fut la première pensée qui traversa mon esprit…  
>Deux semaines qu'il avait disparu, et le voilà…. Il était là. Juste là. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti…<p>

Mais le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. De là où j'étais, j'avais une bonne vue sur ses jambes, mais en relevant la tête, je pus le voir entièrement. Il portait un short en jean ( pas très prudent vu le froid polaire mais enfin…), et un tee shirt, qui semblait presque serré, ce qui me permit de constater à quel point il était musclé. Il n'avait jamais été frêle, mais là… Son torse, ses bras, ses épaules, ses abdominaux….

Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces réflexions de nunuche ?! Kim reprends toi, enfin !

Mais ce n'est qu' en remontant vers son visage, que je vis à quel point il avait changé vraiment…. Les cheveux plus courts, encore plus grand qu'il n'était parti, et puis quelque chose dans son visage qui faisait soudainement plus…. Mûr. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui me frappait, ni sa taille, ses cheveux, ou son expression. Non…

C'était qu_'il me regardait_, non mais je veux dire il me regardait vraiment !

Et fut la dernière pensée cohérente qui atteignit mon cerveau avant que nos regards se croisent, et que je ne perde totalement pied.

Les yeux vissés aux siens, je sentais mon cœur s'emballer dangereusement. Jared avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, un air à mi chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'émerveillement le plus complet… Soudainement, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus de couloir, plus d'élèves, plus de lycée, plus de cours, plus de Push, plus d'angoisses. Plus rien. Rien excepté cette étincelle dans ses yeux, qui faisait que je me sentais merveilleusement bien…

En cet instant, je me sentais belle, admirée, j'avais l'impression de rayonner…  
>En cet instant, je me sentais tout bonnement <em>chérie<em>.

Je ne sais combien de temps dura cet échange de regards. Mais c'est moi qui y mit fin, en me rendant compte de ce à quoi j'étais entrain de penser. Je secouais la tête, le mot « folle » étant tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit. Jared sembla aussi revenir à la réalité, et, semblant se rendre compte que j'étais toujours par terre, il s'empressa de me tendre sa main.

J'eus une brève hésitation avant de la saisir. La chaleur de sa paume, son toucher, me firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique, nos regards ne se lâchant toujours pas, tandis que je me redressais, parcourue de frissons, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Il ne me lâchait toujours pas du regard. En jetant un œil aux alentours, je vis que, dans l'effervescence du début des cours, personne ne nous avait remarqué…Heureusement. Je reportais alors mon attention sur Jared, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, gardant ma main dans la sienne, et qui, au moment de la relâcher, caressa brièvement ma paume de son pouce, déclenchant ainsi des frissons sur mon bras, qui semblèrent se répercuter dans le sien.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas chez toi ?_ Me siffla une petite voix dans ma tête.

Je secouais la tête brusquement, en fermant les yeux. Je devenais vraiment dingue.

« Kim, souffla tout bas Jared, _Kim_….. »

Ne sachant trop comment réagir, je murmurais timidement

« Heu….. Jared ? »

Brusquement son sourire s'élargit. On aurait dit un gosse au matin de noël

« Oui ? »  
>« Heu…On devrait y aller je crois, on va être en retard… En cours, je veux dire. »<p>

_…..Non mais quelle andouille ! C'est pas vrai…._

_

Cette journée est définitivement bizarre. Plus que bizarre même.  
>J'ai l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une dimension parallèle…<br>Car sinon, comment expliquer ce qui se passait actuellement ?

Comment expliquer qu'en allant en cours, Jared ne m'avait pas lâchée du regard ? Qu' à peine arrivés, il s'était précipité pour me tirer ma chaise afin de me permettre de m'installer avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés avec un sourire à tomber par terre ? Que pendant l'heure d'histoire, il avait semblé aussi distrait que moi, ne cessant de me jeter des coups d'œil furtifs ? Qu'il avait fallu que le professeur l'interpelle à cinq reprises avant qu'il ne réagisse ? Que lorsque nos mains s'étaient effleurée par mégarde, mon cœur s'était accéléré à ce point ? Qu'il m'a ensuite accompagnée à tous mes cours de la matinée ?  
>Et surtout …Qu'il avait l'air aussi <em>heureux<em> de le faire ?

_ Heureux d'être avec… moi… ?_

J'étais complètement désorientée. Je savais quelque part que cette situation n'avait rien de normal. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à laisser cette vérité s'imposer à moi. Je me sentais tellement bien...  
>Je volais. Ni plus ni moins. Flottant dans une toute petite bulle de félicité.<p>

En sortant de mon cours de maths, je jetais un œil dans le couloir, où Jared avait dis qu'il me retrouverait… Mais il n'était pas là.

Cette absence me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

C'est alors que j'ouvris les yeux, me rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce que j'avais fait… Je constatais la situation avec horreur. Mais bien sur, tout s'expliquait… Sa soudaine attention, sa gentillesse, sa courtoisie, et cet espèce d'émerveillement, je savais bien que ça ne venait pas de nulle part.

Il s'était fichu de moi. Littéralement.

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Le phénomène de l'imprégnation ? La réaction de Kim ? Et ses suppositions finales ?

Cela vous parait crédible ou trop guimauve ?

J'attends impatiemment vos avis (avec beaucoup d'appréhension quand même, je dois le dire...)

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous !

Je réitère mon plaisir de retrouver autant de lecteurs, même après mon absence, dont je m'excuse.

Merci à tous les lecteurs, à ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis, ou qui me suivent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…. J'y ai beaucoup travaillé. On y découvre Kim sous un autre jour !

A très bientôt !

* * *

><p><em>Il s'était fichu de moi. Littéralement.<em>

Je fulminais. Il avait sans doute bien rigolé avec ses potes à monter ce plan dans mon dos. Et comme une idiote j'étais tombée dans le panneau… Quelle imbécile !

Tentant de conserver un air digne, je me dirigeais vers la cafeteria. Il n'y était pas.

Et son grand ami Paul non plus… Ils étaient sans doute entrain d'élaborer la suite de leur plan stupide pour l'après midi...

Je n'avais jeté qu'un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi, concentrée sur la recherche de Jared… C'est pourquoi je n'avais remarqué tout de suite ce qui clochait. En effet, à première vue, cette scène quotidienne semblait tout aussi ordinaire qu' à l'accoutumée. Les élèves étaient soit debout à faire la queue pour se procurer leur nourriture, soit déjà installés autour des tables rondes entre amis en mangeant leur repas.

Le seul problème était le bruit. Enfin plutôt l'absence de bruit.

D'habitude, il régnait en cet endroit un brouhaha indescriptible, chacun se racontant les derniers potins:

« Nooon mais tu te rends compte ?! Il m'a invité moi, au ciné ! Oh mon Dieu j'en reviens toujours pas ! »

Ou bien:

« Pfffff quelle teigne cette prof ! Comment veut-elle qu'on les réussisse ses contrôles à la c** si elle ne prévient pas avant de les faire ? Non mais c'est abusé quoi ! »

Ou encore:

« Tu as vu le match hier soir ? Non mais franchement, les Yankees étaient vraiment lamentables ! Aucune coordination dans le jeu, la honte ! »

Sans compter, l'éternel:

« Hé, tu savais que machin sort avec machine ? Mais si je te juuuure ! Je les ai vu ce matin dans le couloir ! Ils étaient carrément scotchés! Limite dégueu quoi !»

Bon, ok, j'exagère. Un peu.

Mais dans tous les cas, il était anormal que cet endroit soit si calme. Seulement, dès que j'étais rentrée, les gens avaient commencé à baisser d'un ton, murmurant. Bon… Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui était l'objet des rumeurs aujourd'hui. Surtout quand on remarquait les regards appuyés de certains.

Ca ne m'était plus arrivé depuis le jour où j' étais arrivée, ça…Je me sentis rougir, de façon désagréable. Je détestais être observée comme ça, à l'instar d'une bête curieuse. Je détestais ces regards d'incompréhension. Je détestais être l'objet des murmures. Je détestais ces rumeurs que je sentais déjà se propager à mon sujet comme une trainée de poudre. Je détestais cette fille brune que je ne connaissais à peine et qui pourtant, ne se gênait pour me dévisager tout en murmurant quelque chose à ses copines qui éclatèrent de rire comme des cruches. Je détestais d'avoir à assister à ça.

Et surtout, je détestais Jared de me faire subir ça.

Stoïquement, je pris mon plateau, et allais le remplir. Je tendais la main vers un sandwich au jambon, mais, en voyant la nourriture, une sorte de nausée me prit. Cela correspondit au moment où j'entendis clairement prononcé par le groupe de filles installé à la table derrière moi, dont la brune de tout à l'heure, et qui visiblement, ne se privait pas pour faire des commentaires dans mon dos tout en me reluquant.

Les mains tremblantes, j'allais reposer mon plateau, avant de sortir en courant pour me réfugier dans les toilettes.

_Non pas ça, pas encore _me dis je en sentant les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.

Non, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence. Il ne fallait pas. Ce n'était plus comme avant maintenant, je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller ainsi, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Je suis censée être au dessus de ça à présent. Je dois être forte. Non. Je ne craquerais pas.

_Je ne peux pas me le permettre _pensais je en me redressant.

Refoulant mes larmes, j'allais tout droit au secrétariat, pour leur dire que je me sentais mal, et que je voulais rentrer chez moi. Ils proposèrent d'appeler ma grand-mère, mais je déclinais l'offre. Je préférais rentrer à pied. Cela ne posa aucun souci. Etant une élève sérieuse, qui n'avais jamais séché, ils n'eurent aucun mal à me croire. Je m'en voulais un peu, sérieux oblige, mais la nécessité était trop forte. Il fallait que je m'en aille.

Une fois à la maison, je passais rapidement voir ma grand-mère, en lui disant que j'étais rentrée parce que je ne me sentais pas très bien, et qu' il fallait que je me repose. Elle m'intima tout de suite à monter me glisser sous ma couette, en me promettant de venir m'apporter quelque chose à boire. Je lui souris, puis remontais dans ma chambre.

Là, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, les bras en crois, les yeux braqués sur le plafond, et je repensais à la matinée que je venais de vivre.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve ? Mes poings se serrèrent de frustration.. Je le savais pourtant, je savais que je ne devais pas me laisser avoir en arrivant ici. Que tout ça, c'était du vent. Qu'au lycée, les gens ne voulaient pas notre bien, au contraire. Je savais que les ados étaient dangereux, enfin la plupart.

Je sais à quel point ça fait mal d'être humiliée. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que je me laisse berner?!

Et puis quelle blague stupide ! Car ça ne pouvait être que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Une blague, un pari, ou une idiotie quelconque entre deux potes. Mais qu'est-ce que je leur avais fait pour qu'ils me fassent un truc de ce genre ?

A moins que…Jared avait surement remarqué mon béguin stupide, et avait du décider d'en profiter pour se marrer un bon coup. J'ai tellement honte…

Heureusement que j'avais découvert le pot aux roses à temps. Enfin surtout, heureusement qu'il avait filé à l'anglaise ce midi…. Sinon, je ne me serais rendue compte de rien, restant dans ma petite bulle, captivée par son regard… Et quel regard…

Je n'avais jamais vu quiconque me regarder ainsi. Je m'étais sentie tellement… Vivante. Complètement bouleversée…..

Tu parles

pensais je, _complètement cruche plutôt_.

Je m'étais faite avoir. Mais ça n'allait pas durer. Dès demain, je ferais clairement comprendre à Jared ce que je pensais de sa plaisanterie. Et s'il en rit…. Eh bien tant pis.

J'en souffrirais juste un peu plus…

A force de réfléchir, j'avais fini par m'assoupir sur mon lit, recroquevillée sur le côté. J'étais juste entrain d'émerger quand j'entendis des coups frappés à la porte. Je descendis, m'étonnant que grand-mère n' ait pas déjà ouvert au visiteur. Jetant un œil dans le salon, je vis que elle n'était pas là, partie faire les courses, probablement. Alors j'ouvris moi-même la porte…

Je sentis mes mains se crisper sur la poignée.

« Jared, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » murmurais je

Il avait osé ! Il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à se présenter chez moi !

Il parut légèrement déconcerté par mon ton, avant de répondre:

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas en cours cet après midi, alors je me suis inquiété, et… Enfin bref, je voulais savoir, comment tu allais. Au secrétariat, ils ont dit que tu étais malade…. Ca va ? »

Je m'en voulus de sentir mon corps s'alanguir à l'entente de ses paroles….

Je me giflais mentalement. _Kim, reprends toi, enfin ! N'oublie pas qui il est, et surtout, ce qu'il a fait. _

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et puis toi non plus tu n'étais pas au lycée je te rappelle !

- C'est vrai oui, et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait faux bon ce midi. J'ai du aider Paul. C'était vraiment urgent, mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus.

- Aaaah oui, ton grand copain Paul. Il est là aussi? Demandais je en inspectant l'extérieur. Surement planqué quelque part, après tout, c'est plus drôle quand il y a un témoin, hein ? L' humiliation n'en n'est que plus grande. Il est peut-être entrain de filmer aussi ? Que vous puissiez vous bidonner demain en regardant la vidéo, avec le reste de votre petite bande lançais je d'un ton cynique et froid

Jared avait l'air complètement perdu

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Je le coupais, refusant d'en entendre plus

« J'espère qu'au moins ça vous a bien amusés. Parce que moi, je trouve complètement immature. On n'est plus des gamins, merde ! T'avais pas besoin de te montrer aussi odieux ! Je veux dire…. Enfin, merde, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu, pour que tu…»

Perdant mes mots, je bégayais. J'avais fini par me mettre à crier, et je constatais avec effroi que les larmes me montaient aux yeux à nouveau.

Il du le remarquer aussi, car sa main se leva lentement vers mon visage, tandis qu'il murmurait:

« Kim…. Mais non enfin…. Non, comment est-ce que tu peux….. Kim… »

Son discours était confus. Je repoussais violemment sa main, refusant de le laisser m'approcher. Je n'avais pas passé tant de temps à ériger des barrières entre les autres et moi, pour qu'il vienne tout détruire par simple jeu. J'en avais assez à la fin ! Je ne suis pas une chose ! J'étais une personne, comme les autres. J'avais droit au même respect qu'un autre. On avait pas le droit de le bafouer comme ça ! Il était hors de question que je me laisse faire cette fois:

Mais pour qui tu te prends ? De quel droit, vous vous…. Vous permettez de jouer avec les gens comme ça?! D'en faire des des…. Des quoi d'ailleurs ? Hein ? Je suis quoi moi ? Une idiote ? C'est ça ? Une pauvre petite idiote niaise que tu faisais marcher, en pensant que j'allais succomber en deux minutes pour que tu puisses m'humilier en public ?! Un objet, une poupée ? Du genre de celles avec les gamines jouent en leur arrachant un bras, une jambe ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins que je suis un être humain moi ? Et pas un stupide joujou qu'on martyrise pour rire ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça, bordel ?! Pourquoi vous faites tous ça ? Qu'est ce que ça vous apporte ? De la popularité ? Le plaisir de s'être fais remarquer ? D'avoir fait marrer tout le monde ? Pour asseoir votre position ? Continuer à être les mecs les plus cool du lycée ? Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? D'à quel point tout ça c'est…. c'est _dérisoire_, tellement dérisoire par rapport à ce que ça m'enlève à moi ? Au mal que ça peut faire ? Me faire ? Oui, à moi ! Vous y avez pensé un peu à moi ? J'ai tout fais depuis que je suis arrivée, absolument tout , pour passer inaperçue, me fondre dans la masse, simplement disparaitre, parce que je ne voulais pas que des choses comme ça se reproduisent et toi tu tu…. Tu fous tout en l'air ! Parce que quoi ? Tu t'en fous ?

Mais qui qui vous vous prenez pour faire _…? Quel genre de monstre il faut être pour agir comme ça dans le simple but de s'amuser ? _C'est égoïste, c'est c'est…. C'est dégueulasse…. C'est méprisable.

Vous me dégoutez. Tous….. _Tu me dégoutes. __»_

Je hoquetais, folle de rage et de tristesse. J'essayais désespérément de me calmer. Il me fallu une bonne minute pour cela, minute pendant laquelle le silence régna. Jared ne disait plus rien. J'aurais même pu croire qu'il était parti si je ne l'entendais pas inspirer fortement. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il tremblait, mais je n'osais le regarder pour le confirmer. J'étais tétanisée, mortifiée par la diatribe qui avait franchi mes lèvres rageuses. Par ces mots qui j'avais retenu tant de temps, ce discours , qui, surement, ne lui était pas entièrement destiné.. Je n'osais plus lever les yeux vers lui, de peur de fondre en larmes à nouveau, et, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, je fis un pas en arrière en claquant la porte. Je remontais en vitesse dans ma chambre, une main sur les lèvres, tentant de contrôler mes pleurs. Quand enfin je réussis à me calmer quelque peu, j'allais jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, discrètement…. Du moins était-ce ce que je croyais, car sitôt avais-je écarté le rideau, que je le vis lever la tête vers moi, tremblant de tout son corps. Horrifiée, je le lâchais, et reculais en arrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'osais à nouveau inspecter l'extérieur. Personne.

Il avait compris.

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plus ? Rendez vous au prochain chapitre, qui sera certainement, du point de vue de... Jared !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le retard, vraiment. Mais en tout cas, sachez que la suite est déjà à moitié écrite! Je réponds aux reviews très bientôt !

Merci à tous ceux qui viennent, lisent et parfois commentent ou me mettent en favori ! Merci, merci, merci !

**Point de vue: Jared**

Elle m'a claqué la porte au nez.

Elle pleurait, elle criait. Et elle m'a claqué la porte au nez  
>Et mon Dieu que ça fait <em>mal<em> !

_"Quel genre de monstre il faut être pour agir comme ça dans le simple but de s'amuser ?_"

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Fort. Trop fort. J'ai l'impression que mon corps n'est pas assez grand, pas assez large pour le contenir… Comme s'il voulait s'en échapper, ne plus rien avoir à faire avec mon corps, avec moi, et ce, seulement pour courir la rejoindre et lui montrer qu'il ne bat que pour elle. Qu'il ne peut battre que pour elle. Et qu'il saigne à présent.

_"Tu me dégoutes."_

Les tremblements qui avaient pris possession de moi quelques instants auparavant s'accélèrent, je sens la transformation imminente. Il le faut, c'est la seule solution. Mon loup saura surement gérer cette douleur mieux que moi. Il me permettra de fuir. Me fuir, fuir cette situation, cette douleur.

Mais soudainement je me reprends. Je ne peux pas muter ici. Pas sous ce porche. Pas si près d'elle. Trop dangereux. Pour elle… Et donc pour moi.  
>Je fais un pas en arrière, puis deux, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre de l'étage, d'où je l'entends respirer.<p>

Et ce n'est finalement que lorsque je me décide à courir vers les bois que je l'aperçois à la fenêtre.

Mon centre de gravité, mon imprégnée, mon âme sœur… Kim.

Je n'en revenais pas de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt. Ce matin, quand j'étais revenu au lycée et que je l'avais… disons « croisée » dans le couloir, j'avais connu le plus gros choc de ma vie. Enfin, non, « choc » n'est pas le terme exact. Elle m'était plutôt apparue comme une évidence. Comme si j'avais trouvé une chose que je cherchais, sans en avoir conscience. C'était vraiment perturbant…

J'ai à peine le temps de voir son visage, avant qu'elle ne recule précipitamment. Il ne trahit rien. Seuls ses yeux rougis témoignent des sentiments qui l'habitent.. Et c'est cette image, celle de mon imprégnée blessée mais magnifique qui m'habite alors que je me transforme en loup.

Lorsque j'ai muté pour la première fois, ce passage de l'état humain à celui d'animal avait été un supplice. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est une libération. Ce n'est qu'en loup que je peux gérer les sentiments qui me rongent. Il n'y qu'un seul inconvénient à cette situation…

*Jared ? *

Et voilà l'inconvénient en question…

*Oui Sam ?*  
>* Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ?*<p>

Je ne répondis pas, laissant défiler dans ma tête le souvenir de notre rencontre de cet après midi.  
>Sam savait déjà que je m'étais imprégnée de Kim. Il l'avait vu quand j'avais du le rejoindre d'urgence, en lui amenant Paul, tremblant de tout ses membres, à deux doigts de sa première transformation. En sortant de notre dernier cours, alors que je me réjouissais à l'idée de retrouver Kim, il avait littéralement failli exploser, suite à une mauvaise blague…. Je l'avais trainé dehors de toutes urgences, avant qu'il ne se transforme au milieu des couloirs. On savait que ça allait arriver, Paul avait connu les mêmes étapes que moi. Sam m'avait demandé de garder un œil sur lui. C'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais revenu en cours si tôt. Ca et aussi le fait que Sam trouvait que je me contrôlais très bien. Et pourtant, face à Kim tout à l'heure, j'ai failli pêter les plombs. Non, je n'étais pas prêt. Pas prêt pour ça.<p>

* Aucun de nous ne l'est jamais vraiment tu sais ? *

* Hmm… Qu'Est-ce que je dois faire Sam ? Je ne comprends rien à tout ça. Je ne sais pas comment le gérer, je ne suis pas prêt, c'est trop….*

* Tu n'as pas le choix, Jared. S'il s'est passé ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Évidemment que tu n'es pas prêt, je ne l'étais pas non plus. Mais tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi.*

*Je vais te laisser. Il faut que tu puisses réfléchir tranquillement. Rejoins moi quand tu seras prêt. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Paul, il ne s'immiscera dans ton esprit… Il s'est endormi il y a quinze minutes... Il n' arrivera pas à se retransformer aujourd'hui de toutes façons. Préviens moi s'il se réveille, ok ?*

Je ne m'étais même pas interrogé sur son absence. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'on soit trois maintenant, j'étais habitué à n'être qu'avec Sam.

Le vide se fit dans ma tête, preuve que Sam avait muté. Je lui en étais reconnaissant… J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul. Je me couchais posant ma tête sur mes pattes avant. Tout s'était enchainé tellement vite aujourd'hui, que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de me concentrer sur ma situation actuelle…

Pffff… Pourquoi Est-ce que la situation m'apparaissait de façon à la fois si claire et si compliquée.  
>Car pour moi, c'était simple. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais. Kim. Je voulais la protéger, être présent à ses côtés, veiller sur elle… La rendre heureuse. Quelque en soit le moyen, je voulais plus que tout son bonheur. Mais visiblement tout ce qu'elle voulait, était que je reste loin d'elle… Sauf que j'en étais incapable. Rien que cette éventualité me brisait le cœur.<p>

Et puis sa réaction…. Elle était si déroutante. Je n'y comprenais rien.  
>Pourtant ce matin…Elle n'avait pas semblé hostile au fait que je este près d'elle….. Même s'il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas osé me repousser devant tout le monde, et ce ne serait que par politesse qu' elle aurait agi ainsi. Mais cependant, il s'était quand même passé quelque chose, c'était indéniable. Et je n parle pas que de moi. Chez elle aussi, je l'avais senti, au moment où je l'ai bousculée, et que nous nous sommes regardés…. C'était comme si…. Une connexion s'était établie entre nous. Je ne suis pas fou, ça ne pouvait pas venir que de moi !<p>

Mais je revoyais son visage. Son visage tordu par la colère, toute cette colère qu'elle m' avait rejetée à la figure….

Elle me déteste.

Cette pensée me frappa avec la force d'un boomerang. Elle me déteste.  
>C'était tout ce que son visage reflétait… De la haine. Et une profonde douleur.<p>

Je lui avais fais du mal. Moi, qui serait maintenant même prêt à me faire tuer pour elle, je ui avais fais du mal. Et le pire c'est que je ne savais pas comment. Mais il y avait bien une raison. Une raison qui fait qu'elle pense cela de moi. Que je ne suis qu'un minable.

_Tu me dégoutes._

_Tu me dégoutes._

_Tu me dégoutes._

Ces trois mots défilaient en boucle dans ma tête. Brûlants. Et puis les autres….

_"Quel genre de monstre il faut être pour agir comme ça dans le simple but de s'amuser ?"_

Comment pouvait elle imaginer une chose pareille ? Ca me dépassait complètement ! Comment pouvait-elle croire que je puisse vouloir la séduire pour rire ? Avait-elle une si basse opinion de moi ?  
>Mais pourquoi ? M'en voulait elle de ne la voir que maintenant ? Ca je pouvais le comprendre. Et je m'en voulais déjà suffisamment pour ça. C'est vrai que c'était minable de ma part. Mais je pourrais lui expliquer, lui dire que je suis terriblement désolé… Sauf qu'apparemment elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi…. Rhaaaah je vais devenir dingue ! Il faut que je parle à Sam…<p>

Rapidement, je mutais à nouveau, avant de récupérer mes vêtements, jetés en hâte à proximité. Je jetais en œil sur Paul, qui dormait toujours comme un loir, avant de rejoindre Sam. Il habitait depuis peu dans une petite maison, à proximité des bois. Un choix judicieux….

Il était là, assis sur les marches du perron. Il m'attendait.  
>Sans dire un mot, je m'installais à ses côtés, posant le menton sur mes mains jointent. Ce fut Sam qui rompit le silence en premier:<p>

« Comment te sens tu ?

- J'en sais rien… D'un côté, je suis en colère, mais en même temps je me sens abattu, parce qu'elle me déteste. C'est vrai, Sam, elle me déteste. Elle me l'a dit. Et ça me brise le cœur. Mais de l'autre, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux. Comme si tout prenait un sens soudainement, comme si j'avais trouvé quelque chose. Tu comprends ?

- Bien sûr que je comprends, sourit il tristement

C'est vrai oui. Au fond, lui seul pouvait comprendre. Lui seul avait également vécu l'imprégnation.  
>Mais elle lui avait coûté très cher… Il avait du rompre avec Leah, parce qu'il s'était imprégné de sa cousine, Emily. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme avant, sa vie avait été chamboulée, il aurait été incapable de rester avec Leah. Ce n'était pas honnête, n pour elle, ni pour Emily, ni pour lui… Mais Emily lui en voulait de cette décision, elle le repoussait encore et encore. C'est tellement douloureux pour Sam. Je commence seulement à mesurer l'ampleur de ce qu'il doit ressentir…<p>

- Sauf qu'elle ne te déteste pas…

- Hein ? Ne me dis pas ça Sam… Tu l'as vue, comme moi. Et tu l'as entendue. Ses paroles étaient plus que claires je trouve.

- Justement oui. Tu es aveuglé Jared, aveuglé par elle, et c'est normal. Il te faudra un petit moment pour réussir à encaisser le choc, à comprendre cette vérité qui t'st tombée dessus, et qui fait que tu as trouvé ta moitié. Tu n'es pas lucide, et surtout pas vis-à-vis de Kim. Ce que j'ai vu moi, ce n'est pas qu'elle te délestait, mais qu'elle avait peur.

- Peur ? De moi ? Mais c'est idiot, jamais je ne…. Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal !

- Oh, je le sais. C'est très clair dans ton esprit. Mais pas forcément dans le sien. Mets toi à sa place une minute. Qu'aurais tu pensé ?

- Je… Je me serais dis que … Que c'était un canular.

- Tu vois…

- J'ai tellement honte Sam, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas l'avoir remarquée a avant. C'est de ma faute si j'en suis là aujourd'hui.

Il me posa une main sur l'épaule:

- Crois moi, je sais… J'ai les mêmes regrets que toi. Mais moi je n'étais pas prêt. Tu l'es sans doute plus. J'ai une confiance totale en toi, et je ne doute pas que Kim finisse par se fier entièrement à toi. Mais c'est à toi de tout faire pour… Ne laisse pas la situation s'envenimer comme j'ai pu le faire.  
>Mais cependant sois prudent. Comme un idiot, j'ai foncé tête baissée, tu as vu ce que ça donne aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il en soit Kim est ta moitié, ton imprégnée…. Il faut que tu fasses en sorte qu' elle s'en rende compte.<p>

-… Je crois que j'ai compris soufflais je finalement. Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

Je me levais, hésitant quand à la démarche à suivre.

- Tu peux y aller. Il faut que tu réfléchisses à tout ça à tête reposée. Je vais surveiller Paul.

- D'accord… N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de pépin, Paul est un peu…. Enfin, irascible quoi.

- Je m'en rends compte. Je pense qu'il va nous poser quelques soucis, mais enfin…

- On verra bien. Et Sam…. Enfin, ne t'en fais pas pour Emily. T'es vraiment quelqu'un de super. Elle s'en rendra compte.

- Peut- être. En attention fais attention avec Kim, que mes bêtises te servent aussi d'exemple !

- Promis. »

Je me retournais finalement en direction de chez moi, beaucoup plus calme. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour :)

Je poste ce chapitre rapidement, j'ai peur de le relire... Je ne voulais pas trop vous faire attendre pour une fois.

Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous les reviewvers: je vous répondrais, c'est juré ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture,

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, je dus presque me trainer jusqu'au lycée. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner après ce qui s'était passé hier.<p>

J'appréhendais de revoir Jared…. J'avais honte en un sens, et je m'en voulais terriblement. Mais qu'est qui m'avait pris ? Même si ce n'était pas fondamentalement faux, je sais que j'avais exagéré. Jamais je ne sortais de mes gonds ainsi. Au contraire même, depuis mon retour ici, j'avais choisi d'être la plus discrète possible, voire presque invisible, pour qu'on me fiche la paix. Et là…

Non je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est comme si j'avais refoulé quelque part toute cette colère que je ressentais, et qu'elle avait ressurgi brusquement.

Manque de chance, c'avait été devant Jared…

Je n'aurais pu rêver pire. Un vrai cauchemar… J'étais sortie de l'anonymat… Mais de la pire façon possible.  
>Je meurs de peur. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Qu'allait il faire ? Se moquer ouvertement de moi ? Continuer son petit jeu ? Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?<p>

Je ne voulais pas savoir. On peut me qualifier de lâche, mais l'humiliation public était au dessus de mes forces… Alors je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas avoir à le croiser de toute la journée, me réfugiant à la bibliothèque ou dans les toilettes pour filles. Je m'attardais auprès des professeurs après les cours, jusqu'au début du cours suivant. Heureusement, on avait pas tant de cours en commun… Seulement trois. C'était en histoire, seule matière où nous étions côtes à côtes que c'était le plus difficile. Je me tenais le plus loin possible de lui, les yeux braqués sur le professeur, en faisant mine d'ignorer son regard que je sentais peser sur moi. Sans compter les petits mots qu'il tentait de me faire passer sous la table, et que je refusais obstinément…

Et puis le soir, je me cachais sur le parking, attendant d'être certaine qu'il n'était pas dans le coin, et je prenais des raccourcis pour rentrer chez moi. Ce stratagème a fonctionné une semaine… C'était particulièrement épuisant, mais, au moins, je parvenais à éviter la confrontation, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

J' avais peur de Jared, et surtout du fait que je lui avais montré une partie de moi que je cherchais à cacher à tout prix. Il détenait maintenant un pouvoir sur moi, pouvoir que mon emportement lui avait lui-même remis, et j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Je m'étais comporté comme une idiote ! Tout ce travail que j'avais entrepris depuis mon retour à la Push risquait d'être anéanti, et tout ça à cause de lui ! Et de moi…. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, même s'il était hors de question que je laisse des choses comme ça passer… Je ne voulais pas qu'on se moque de moi….

En fait, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il se moque de moi. Pas lui.

Le lundi suivant, je ré-appliquais cette même méthode. Cours, planque, cours, planque….

La journée semblait s'éterniser, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement que j'allais finalement rejoindre mon casier, pour récupérer mes manuels. Le lycée était quasiment désert, les cours étant terminés depuis une demi heure. Je rejoignis le parking en prenant soin de jeter un œil pour vérifier si Jared et ses amis étaient bien repartis.

Soudainement, une main agrippa mon bras., et je me retrouvais à l'intérieur, dans une salle vide avant même d'avoir compris ce qui m'arrivait.  
>Incrédule, je me retournais vers le garçon à la poigne brulante qui m'avait entrainé là.:<p>

« Qu'Est-ce que tu me veux ? Murmurais je, en reconnaissant mon interlocuteur

Oh non, ce n'était pas vrai! Toute la journée, j'avais réussi à l'éviter

« Te parler. Il faut qu'on discute tous les deux. Tu n'en n'as pas assez de m'éviter à tout prix ?» répondis Jared l'air déterminé

« Pourquoi ? Moi je n'ai rien à te dire. » lui lançais je avant de me diriger aussi sec vers la porte

Il se plaça juste devant les bras levés

« Non attends, il faut absolument que je te parle. S'il te plait. »

« Ah non, ça suffit ! Tu ne crois pas que la plaisanterie a assez durée ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? » m'exclamais je.

« Mais non enfin, arrête de dire ça ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses vraiment ça de moi ! Jamais je ne ferais un truc pareil enfin. Je ne suis pas un sale type, alors, maintenant, s'il te plait, écoute moi ! »

" Non. Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plait… Ne te moque pas de moi. Je veux juste qu'on me fiche la paix."

Sa poigne se resserra sur mon bras, sans me faire mal pourtant:

" Non, Kim. Pas tout de suite. Il est urgent que tu écoutes ce que je veux te dire. Il faut que tu comprennes… C'est pour ça que je t'ai amenée ici: il n'y a jamais personne. Nous sommes loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Tu veux bien le croire ?"

J' hochais prudemment la tête. Il est vrai qu'à cette heure ci, tout le monde ou presque avait filé. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, tête à demi baissée, avec un regard furibond.

« Bon, écoute….. J'étais tellement surpris hier, que je n'ai pas su réagir comme j'aurais du le faire. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne me fiche pas de toi, pas du tout! C'est tout le contraire… Il faut que tu me crois, s'il te plait.»

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais censée te croire ? »

« Mais parce que je suis vraiment sincère. .. Je vais te poser une question Kim: as-tu jamais entendu la moindre rumeur à mon sujet au sujet d'une quelconque fille ? Ais je la réputation d'un goujat, d'un espèce de Dom Juan de pacotille, qui séduit les filles pour les laisser tomber ? Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça. Je n'ai pas besoin, et je me refuserais toujours, à asseoir une quelconque popularité en me moquant de qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je suis quelqu'un d'honnête Kim, je t'assure. Je ne comprends même pas que tu puisses imaginer un truc pareil !»

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Mais regarde un peu autour de toi, Jared ! Regarde un peu comme cette situation est loufoque. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais mine de t'intéresser à moi, de vouloir me connaitre, ou te rapprocher de moi, alors que tu ne me voyais même pas avant ?! Et puis, est-ce que j'ai au moins mon mot à dire dans cette histoire?!

Il eut un mouvement de recul:

« Mais.. Bien sur que tu as ton mot à dire. Tu as le choix, évidemment. Tu l'auras toujours. Seulement tu dois savoir, il faut que tu saches. »

«Non, je ne veux rien savoir… Je n'ai pas envie d'être prise pour une idiote. S'il te plait, laisse moi partir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, mais, pour être honnête, ça ne m'inspire aucune confiance. »

Je vis son regard changer…. Il paraissait vexé…. Non, ce n'est pas le bon terme.  
>Blessé. C'est ça... Il avait l'air blessé. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, tandis que j'étais toujours à quelques pas de lui, nerveuse, et prête à prendre la fuite.<p>

« D'accord… Alors écoute. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer d'abord. Ensuite, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. S'il te plait. »

A nouveau, j' hochais la tête. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je voulais savoir.

« Tu as raison, c'est vrai que je ne t'avais jamais prêté attention avant… Mais si tu savais comme je le regrette aujourd'hui. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Kim. Mais tu vois… Disons que …. Enfin, il m'est arrivé quelque chose ces derniers temps, qui m'a fais voir les choses d'une toute autre façon. Le genre d'évènement qui fait qu'après, n'est plus comme avant, quelque chose qui te fais grandir, changer, brusquement. C'est brutal, mais si tu savais comme je suis heureux aujourd'hui…. C'est comme si j'ouvrais les yeux pour la première fois. Comme si j'avais passé ma vie à dormir, ou à attendre sans le savoir que cette chose se passe…Et maintenant, maintenant….. »

Il passa ses mains sur ses tempes:

« Ecoute, je sais que tout ça te parait complètement dingue, que moi-même j'ai l'air dingue… Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je te jure que je ne fais rien contre toi, ou dans le but de me moquer de toi. Je te le jure Kim. S'il te plait, tu dois me croire…. Jamais je ne chercherais à te faire du mal…. Je ne le pourrais pas. Tu as le droit d'avoir des doutes sur ce que je viens de te dire, mais pas sur ce point: je ne voudrais jamais te faire de mal… J'en souffrirais encore plus que toi. »

Tandis qu'il parlait j'étais restée là, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Méfiante, intriguée…. Mais là, je n'y arrivais plus….. J'en avais passé du temps, de mon coin, à regarder les autres, à analyser leur comportement, à essayer de comprendre comment tout cela fonctionnait. Et là….. Il avait l'air tellement… Sincère.

Je m'appuyais sur la table derrière moi, en silence, méditant ses paroles la tête baissée.

Lui ne bougeait plus, il restait là, face à moi, l'air inquiet et pendu à mes lèves. Il avait un regard…. Presque désespéré, comme s' il avait besoin que je le crois, et ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient légèrement

J'hésitais…. Longtemps. D'un côté, je sentais que c'était une chance inouïe. Il y avait une chance sur mille pour que ce garçon tellement mignon, drôle, et sympathique puisse s'intéresser à moi. Mais de l'autre, justement, je me disais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, qu'il y avait forcément un coup fourré là-dessous. Même après son petit laïus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier. Des expériences passés me revinrent en mémoire….. Toutes ces fois où j'avais été trop naïve, ou trop crédule.

A cette pensée, tout mon être se braquait. Je ne voulais pas, non je ne voulais pas que cette situation se reproduise.

Alors je soufflais:

« Écoute Jared… Je crois avoir saisi ce que tu voulais me dire. Seulement, tout ça me parait trop soudain, un peu irréel, enfin tu vois….. J'espère que tu es sincère, vraiment. J'espère que ce n'est pas un canular... Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas assez confiance en toi….. Je suis désolée. »

Je vis son visage se décomposer devant moi. Il paraissait tellement abattu. Alors je m'entendis ajouter presque sans m'en rendre compte:

« J'ai juste… J'ai juste besoin de temps. Et si au final tu veux toujours, qu'on se connaisse mieux… Tu es d'accord ? »

A ces mots il sembla s'illuminer, si bien que je ne pouvais regretter mes paroles. De plus, je n'avais pas menti. J'avais vraiment envie d'essayer.

« Oui, oui, bien sur que je suis d'accord. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Et je serais là,, quoiqu'il en soit. Prends ton temps, on ira à ton rythme »

« Très bien. On a cas dire ça alors… » soufflais je soulagée

Alors que son sourire s'élargissait, je pris mon sac, et tandis que je m'apprêtais à quitter la salle, je sentis sa main retenir la mienne. Je frémi, et me retournais vers lui. Tout en serrant ma main dans la sienne, il chuchota:

« Je te prouverais que je suis sincère. Vraiment sincère. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Kim. Jamais. Je resterais près de toi…. Je te le promets. »

J'entrouvris les lèvres, mais aucun son ne put en sortir... S'il savait à quel point j'avais pu rêver qu'on me dise ces mots, ces mots précis…

_Je resterais près de toi._

J'étais troublée, plus que je ne saurais le dire. Et puis il y avait ses yeux…

Tout prêt des miens, brûlants. Il y avait ce quelque chose dans ses yeux, cette chose sans nom, mais qui était pourtant présente, dans cette classe, dans ses yeux, dans les miens, cette chose que je sentais si fortement, qui nous entourait, que j' avais déjà ressentie le jour de son retour . J'aurais voulu la toucher, la saisir, l'attraper dans ma main, pour la garder toujours auprès de moi.

Sa main était toujours posée sur la mienne, sans la serrer, me faisant comprendre que je pouvais la repousser à tout instant. Mais je n'avais aucune envie de le faire. Hardiment, j'allais même jusqu'à entremêler avec douceur mes doigts aux siens, alors que nos regards étaient toujours accrochés.

Je me sentais bien. Juste bien. Et c'est tellement rare ces instants où on est prêt à tout oublier, pour simplement se laisser aller et profiter… Juste profiter, lui et moi.

« Jared ? Tu es là mec ? » lança une voix en passant la porte

A ces mots, je sentis ma petite bulle de bonheur éclater, et je sursautais. Je me détournais vers la porte, et j' ôtais vivement ma main de celle de Jared comme si elle m'avait brulée, même si l'intrus avait eu le temps de la voir. Intrus qui s'exclama brusquement:

« Oh…. Pardon….. »

« Embry grogna Jared les dents serrés, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Je vous avais dis que je vous retrouvais dehors !

« Désolé, mais on savait pas ce que tu faisais et les autres s'impatientaient alors heu… Bref, je m'en vais. Enfin je vous laisse quoi. Salut Kim ! » ajouta t'il en souriant

Je lui octroyais un petit sourire gêné , me sentant affreusement mal à l'aise alors que mes joues prenait une teinte cramoisie. Génial.

« Non laisse Embry, c'est moi qui m'en vais. Il faut que je rentre. »

Les joues toujours rouges (bah oui, j'avais quand même été surprise en pleine séance de…. De quoi d'ailleurs ? De rêveries éveillées envers un garçon qui soit dit en passant était juste devant moi. BREF, j'avais été un peu ridicule), je quittais la salle comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses, sentant le regard de Jared qui me brulait le dos, bien que je n'osais me retourner pour le confirmer.

Je rentrais rapidement à la maison, en longeant les bois, alors que le ciel se couvrait, annonçant un orage, qui ne tarda pas à éclater.

Mais en rentrant à la maison, trempée, je pris conscience du fait que ma main était encore brûlante.


	8. Fais moi une place

Je suis vraiment impardonnable !

Cette fois-ci je jure que je vais répondre aux reviews très vite ! Pour ma défense, je suis en pleine période d' examens et le rythme est vraiment crevant. Mais sachez que je lis toutes vos reviews, et que chacune me réchauffe le coeur. Je suis ravie, et très flattée que ma fiction vous plaise, sincèrement ! Un grand, gran merci à Emma, MiniFramboise (Kiss aux cerises !), livydu50, aroishot, Rosy-quileutes (que je remercie tout spécialemnt pour ses nombreux commentaires adorables)

AZh, et si l'avez remarqué, je commence ENFIN à mettre des titres à mes chapitres. Il s'agit souvent de titres de chansons, qui me aparissent adéquates au vu du chapitre dont il est question, et qui vous pouvez écouter en parallèle. Il s'agit donc ici de Fais moi une place, de Julien Clerc (vieille chanson, certes, mais dont les paroles correspondent bien au chapitre je trouve).

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Avec toute mon affection.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines plus tard<p>

_Dès ce soir, nous sommes en week end prolongé. Ca me permet de réfléchir, de faire un peu le point sur ces deux semaines écoulées… J'en ai bien besoin, tout ça a été tellement bizarre._

_ Je reste là, assise à la fenêtre. J'entends l'orage, le grondement, et le clapotis des gouttes sur le toit._  
><em>J'adore ce son… Mais ce soir, ça ne me calme pas comme d'habitude, il en faudrait plus pour m'apaiser.<em>  
><em> J'ai peur tu sais. Non, en fait je meurs de trouille. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. ..<em>

_Je suis perdue._

_C'est curieux, d'habitude je sais quoi faire. J'ai appris à réagir vite, à improviser, à me contrôler. Et puis je passe mon temps à réfléchir, à analyser la situation... Mais là ça dépasse le cadre de la réflexion. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et je n'en peux plus de réfléchir, de me méfier. J'ai tellement envie de me laisser porter… De baisser les armes, comme dans cette salle de classe où il m'avait confronté.. Ca été tellement simple, et tellement bien… Comme une évidence. Et depuis, il est si gentil. Il vient me voir dès que j'arrive, s'informe sur mon état de santé, me retrouve à chaque intercours quelque soit la salle ou même le bâtiment il a eu cours, il insiste pour me porter mon sac entre les cours, il me parle tout le temps de tout et de rien. Il m'a même finalement proposé de manger avec lui, Embry et les autres le midi. _

_Ca en revanche, j'ai refusé. Vieux réflexe… Il ne l'a pas mal pris. Il a compris je pense, que j'avais besoin de garder encore une certaine distance, pour me rassurer…_

_C'est comme ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions. C'est vrai quoi… Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut exactement ? Devenir mon ami ? Ou plus… _

_ Ca me parait tellement impensable que quelqu'un comme lui puisse se retourner sur quelqu'un comme moi. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ? Devrais je vraiment y croire à son histoire de révélation ? Est-ce que c'est possible seulement ? Ailleurs que dans les livres ou les films à deux balles s'entend. Non, ce ne n'est pas supposé exister dans la vraie vie. _

_Pourtant, c'est tellement bizarre…. Il y a cette chose que je ressens. Ca me déroute, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Je me sens tellement pathétique, c'en est presque alarmant. Sans compter que…_  
><em>J'ai passé tellement de temps à me persuader que la solitude, au fond, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Pas de déception, de trahison, ou d'abandon. Mais… Et si je m'étais trompée ? <em>

_ En temps normal, jamais je n'aurais remis mes certitudes en question. Sauf que justement, actuellement rien n'est normal… Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé hier…_

En écrivant cette phrase, les souvenirs affluèrent, et je lâchais mon stylo, appuyant ma tête contre le mur, pour mieux repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé.

Flash Back

Cette fois, c'est officiel. Je HAIS le sport. Je hais le volley-ball, je hais mon survêtement, je hais les matchs, je hais le ballon, je hais ces filles qui gloussent, je hais le prof, je hais l'éducation nationale, je hais le programme….

Assise sur le bord du terrain je râlais intérieurement, pestant contre tout ce qui me venait en tête, Tout en me plaignant, je me laissais aller à réfléchir….

Bien évidemment, mes pensées se concentrèrent sur Jared, et sur son attitude des derniers temps, qui, je devais le reconnaitre malgré tout, me faisait on ne peut plus plaisir. Tout à l'heure encore, il m'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires, et, avant de partir en direction du sien, m'avait lancé un sourire si éblouissant, qu 'il m'avait fallu après ça cinq minutes pour reprendre mes esprits, avant de me changer en vitesse…

Ce garçon est perturbant. Trop perturbant. Revenant au match, je tentais de me concentrer sur les deux équipes de garçons qui s'affrontaient… Dont Jared. Et, bien malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder discrètement. Tout ses changements physiques étaient à présent bien plus visibles, alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un short de basket et d'un tee-shirt gris, qui dévoilait ses bras musclés, sans l'être à outrance. Quand je disais qu'il est perturbant…

Le sifflet de l'arbitre vint troubler mes réflexions. Je me levais avec une grimace: c'était à mon tour de jouer. Les équipes sont déjà faites, nous n'avons pu qu'à nous placer avant que soit lancé le coup d'envoi. Comme d'habitude, je me positionne sur l'aile droite, pas trop en vue. Malgré tout, je sens un regard posé sur moi. Une seconde avant que le match commence, je tourne légèrement la tête, et je surprends Jared sur le banc trempé de sueur entrain de me fixer.

Je me re-concentrais sur le match juste à temps pour voir mon équipe s'emparer du ballon. Il nous fallut alors remonter le terrain à toutes vitesses. La détentrice du ballon, marquée, tenta une passe, qui se solda par un échec: le ballon sortit du terrain. Rapidement, nous nous repliâmes en défense, et dès lors nous ne cessâmes d'effectuer des avancées et des remontées sans que personne ne marque.

Je sentais les battements de mon cœur qui commençaient à s'accélérer, et ma respiration devenir un peu plus difficile, alors je me résolus à ralentir le rythme, ne voulant pas provoquer une petite crise d'hyperventilation, comme cela m'arrivait parfois, d'autant plus que je ne dormais pas très bien depuis quelques jours.

Sans que je ne comprenne exactement pourquoi le ballon atterrit soudainement dans mes mains. Sans réfléchir, je courus jusqu'au buts, sauf que je me retrouvais marquée des deux côtés. J'essayais d'évaluer la situation rapidement…

Finalement, je tentais une feinte: faisant mine d'envoyer le ballon au centre, je le balançais à ma coéquipière de gauche, qui venait de se faufiler sur la ligne devant le gardien. Elle ne perdit pas une minute, et marqua le point. Des applaudissements retentirent, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un réussissait à marquer un point. Je me tournais vers la ligne de touche, où je vis Jared, toujours sur les autres. Applaudissant, comme les autres, il leva légèrement les mains vers moi, avec un sourire discret. Je souris en retour, plutôt fière de moi, pour une fois.

Le match reprit, et le rythme s'intensifia. L' équipe adverse était bien décidée à égaliser et se montrait plus offensive que jamais. A nouveau ma respiration s'accéléra, et je tentais de souffler régulièrement pour rétablir un rythme normal. D'habitude nous ne jouions pas si longtemps…

Soudainement, alors que l'équipe d'en face remontais le terrain, une de mes coéquipières parvint à récupérer le ballon. Voyant que j'étais la seule à être démarquée, elle me fit une passe. Avant même que je reçoive le ballon, trois filles s'étaient précipités sur moi. Je sautais en l'air, les bras tendus pour le récupérer avant elles, mais l'une d'entre elles fit de même au même moment. Je ne sais trop ce qui se passa ensuite, sinon que, dans la cohue, je me pris le ballon en pleine poitrine, et que je tombais en arrière la respiration coupée, alors que j'entendais quelqu'un crier mon prénom.

Avant même que je comprenne, Jared avait déboulé sur le terrain, et s'était accroupi devant moi, l'inquiétude se lisant clairement dans ses yeux:

« Kim! KIM ? Ca va ? Kim, réponds moi! »

Aussitôt l'arbitre siffla une suspension de match:

« M. Cameron, cria le prof, où vous croyez vous au juste ?! On ne débarque pas sur le terrain en plein match ! M. Cameron!»

L'ignorant royalement, Jared posa ses mais sur mes joues, alors que j'étais toujours rouge brique, tentant de retrouver ma respiration, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Je n'y arrivais pas, mon souffle était court, alors je paniquais de plus en plus. Une sensation d'oppression m'habitait alors qu'un filin de transpiration perlait sur mon front. Et plus je paniquais, moins je parvenais à respirer.  
>Ses mains toujours sur mes joues, Jared commença à me parler tout doucement, sans que les autres puisse nous entendre:<p>

« Kim, Kim, calme toi. Respire doucement. Kim, ne les regarde pas eux, ajouta-t-il alors que je levais les yeux vers la foule qui s'amassait et qui me faisait encore plus paniquer. Kim, regarde moi. Concentre toi sur moi. Rien que sur moi. Calme toi, ça va. Je suis là. »

Je tentais de lui obéir, et mes mains agrippèrent ses poignets, les serrant avec force. Il ne tiqua pas, se contentant de me regarder droit dans les yeux, à genoux à côté de moi. Je tentais de régler ma respiration sur son pouls, mais vu que ce dernier battait particulièrement vite, ça ne me facilitait pas la tâche.  
>Malgré tout, je réussis peu à peu à me calmer, et à inspirer un peu plus longuement.<p>

« Voilà, c'est mieux. Continue Kim. »

Le prof arriva à son tour, et évalua la situation en une seconde.

« Hyperventilation, marmonna-t-il. Kim, vous avez un inhalateur ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave… Ca ne dure jamais trop longtemps normalement. En attendant, vous devez sortir du terrain, aller à l'extérieur, vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Je secouais à nouveau négativement la tête. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement, que je ne leur faisais absolument pas confiance pour le moment, et j'avais encore une sensation de faiblesse dans les genoux, symptôme coutumier dans ce type de crise. Le prof réfléchit une seconde, sachant qu'il ne pouvait lui même interrompre son cours et laisser tous les lycées dans le gymnase seuls.

« Je vais l'emmener dehors, monsieur. affirma Jared »

Il passa d'autorité un bras autour de mes reins, l'autre sous mes genoux, et me souleva.

Le prof hocha la tête:  
>« Allez prendre l'air dix minutes, et si ça ne va toujours pas mieux, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Le cour est bientôt terminé de toutes façons.»<p>

Jared acquiesça, et m'emmena à l'extérieur. Ne me sentant ni l'envie, ni la force de protester, je nichais ma tête contre son torse. Ma respiration était encore laborieuse, mais elle s'était apaisée… Grâce à Jared.

Jared dont je sentais le cœur battre rapidement à travers son tee-shirt.  
>Jared dont les bras m'entouraient fermement, me maintenant contre lui, avec une douceur à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.<br>Jared qui irradiait de chaleur, qui me donnait envie de me pelotonner un peu plus contre lui, alors que je me sentais glacée, comme toujours après ce type de crise.

Nous arrivâmes dehors, où il n'y avait personne. Un violent frisson me saisit. Jared du le sentir car il resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Finalement, après quelques secondes il me déposa sur un banc, et se mit à genoux face à moi, une de ses mains serrant les miennes et l'autre posée sur mon visage.

« Ça va mieux ? »

En d'autres circonstances, son regard, empli d'inquiétude, m'aurait fait totalement fondre. Mais là j'étais encore trop secouée pour réagir autrement que par un timide hochement de tête. Ma respiration que j'avais tenté de calquer sur la sienne pour avoir un repère, était revenue à la normale.

Maintenant, je ressentais seulement une profonde fatigue, et j'avais également une sensation de chaleur dans la tête, bien qu'autrement je me sentis gelée. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur les battements de mon cœur, quand je sentis le pouce de Jared caresser doucement ma joue. Il attendit patiemment que ma respiration revienne totalement à la normale, alors que son doigt ne cessait de tracer des cercles fins sur mon visage:

« Tu fais souvent des crises de ce genre Kim ? »

Je rouvris les yeux:

« Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un moment… »

Il hocha la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais anticipant ses paroles, je le coupais:

« Je devrais m'en sortir maintenant, ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux retourner jouer si tu veux. »

Il fronça les sourcils:

« Non, actuellement, je n'irais nul part sans toi…. A moins que ma présence te dérange.. » ajouta t'il après quelques secondes

Il leva la tête, m'interrogeant du regard:

« Non, non, bien sur que non. C'est gentil de rester. Et je t'en remercie. Mais… »

Cette fois ce fut lui qui me coupa en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres:

« Ne dis pas que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Parce que c'est faux, et tu le sais. Je me soucie réellement de toi. »

Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de mon visage:

« Je te l'ai promis Kim. Je resterais près de toi. Aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, et une soudaine envie de pleurer lorsqu'il ancrait son regard dans le mien, regard où je pu lire de la détermination mêlée d'inquiétude et de tendresse. Je lui adressais un sourire timide, qu'il me rendit immédiatement.  
>Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, avant qu'il ne se redresse, et pose un baiser sur mon front.<p>

Ce ne fut pas comme une décharge électrique, ou un choc violent. Non, à la place je sentis une immense vague de chaleur se répandre dans tout mon corps, extrêmement agréable, qui me donnait envie de me redresser immédiatement pour l'embrasser à mon tour. Mais je me retenue bien évidemment:

« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? »

Je secouais négativement la tête.

« Non, je vais quand même assister à la fin du cours. Ca va mieux je t'assure….. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d' être l'objet de rumeurs comme quoi j'aurais simulé pour pouvoir sécher les cours avec toi, ou je ne sais quoi du même genre. »

Jared hocha la tête tout en me regardant pensivement:

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas être au sens des discussions, hein ? »

Je lui répondis, un peu surprise:

« Pas des discussion, des commérages. En effet, je déteste ça.

-Je m'en souviendrais. »

Je restais sur le banc, pendant tout le reste du cours, et Jared s'empressait de revenir s'asseoir près de moi à chaque fois que se concluait un de ses matchs, au cour desquels il n'était pas vraiment actif.

Finalement, il insista pour me ramener chez moi, quand je finis par lui avouer que j'avais l'intention de rentrer à pied. Nous discutâmes peu en voiture, tous deux tournés vers nos pensées, bien que je sentis à plusieurs reprises son regard posé sur moi. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, ce qui fit que lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, je fus particulièrement surprise.

Cela dit, je ne sortis pas tout de suite de voiture, tout simplement parce que je n'en n'avais aucune envie… Jared me regard longuement, alors que je n'osais prononcer une parole. De toutes façons, je pense qu'il n'en attendait aucune… Alors nous restâmes assis là, à nous regarder mutuellement.  
>Il avait de très beaux yeux, couleur chocolat, qui semblaient toujours pétiller de malice. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui me frappait à chaque fois que je le regardais, mais plutôt la profonde intensité qui s'en dégageait, et qui lui donnait l'air un peu plus vieux, plus mur… Son regard était vraiment troublant.<br>Il était rassurant. Comme s'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, qu'il devinait mes blessures, mes interrogations constantes (je suis une cérébrale, je n'y peux rien), et toutes mes peurs.  
>Et justement, l'effet que ce regard exerçait sur moi commençait sincèrement à m'inquiéter.<p>

Doucement, il prit ma main dans la sienne:

« Passe une bonne soirée Kim… Fais bien attention à toi » dit il

J'exerçais une légère pression sur sa main en guise de réponse, et souriant légèrement, j'ouvris la portière. . Je m'apprêtais à sortir, avant d'hésiter. Obéissant à une impulsion, je me retournais vers lui.. Jared sembla surpris, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de m'interroger du regard. Je me mordis la lèvres, indécise avant de murmurer finalement:

- Je te vois lundi ?

En entendant les intonations de ma voix je grimaçais. Non seulement, elle était tremblante, mais en plus ma phrase avait prit l'air d'une question. Mais c'était une question que j'avais besoin de poser, pour être sûre que tout ça n'était pas un rêve, qu'il y avait bien un point d'ancrage dans la réalité, il fallait que je sache si tout ça aurait une suite.  
>Il sourit, avant de glisser à nouveau sa main dans la mienne. Il se pencha vers moi, et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, avant de me chuchoter:<p>

- Je viendrais te chercher si tu veux.

J'eus un frisson brusque. Mais en même temps, sa réponse me rassura. J' hochais timidement la tête, avant de sortir, pour de bon cette fois, rejoignant le porche d'entrée. Jared attendit que j' ouvris la porte pour repartir.

« Kim? »

Je rejoignis Granny dans la cuisine. Comme d' habitude, elle avait préparé deux tasses de thé, que nous buvions toujours lorsque je rentrais du lycée, tout en discutant.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en voyant son sourire:

« Peux-tu me dire qui est-ce charmant jeune homme qui t'a raccompagnée ? »

C'est là que je me rappelais que la fenêtre de la cuisine donnait directement sur le jardin, du côté de la porte d'entrée.

Fin de Flash Back

_J'en avais été quitte pour une longue explication des évènements récents. Finalement, ça m'avait fait du bien de pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un, et surtout à Granny. Je savais qu'elle ne dirait rien à mes parents, sans que je l'accepte au préalable. Elle m'a demandé ce que je comptais faire. Je lui ai répondu le plus sincèrement du monde que je n'en savais rien._

_ J'ai vraiment envie de lui donner sa chance. Et je me rends compte que chaque jour, j'attends un peu plus de le retrouver, de le voir venir vers moi avec son sourire immense qui fait toujours naitre en moi un frisson... J'en ai pris l'habitude. Au point que je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il se passera pour moi s'il se réveille, et décide finalement de me laisser tomber. _  
><em>Car quoiqu'il dise, c'est-ce qui arrivera. C'est-ce qui finit toujours par arriver.<em>  
><em> Et tout en sachant cela, je fais mine de l'oublier, je refuse d'y penser. Je suis une idiote.<em>

Je reposais mon stylo, en entendant mon portable vibrer. Un texto.

C'était Embry évidemment. Il devait passer à la maison ce soir. Je le lui avais demandé, étant donné que Granny avait du partir dans la matinée, chez une de ses amies du village voisin, qui avait fais un malaise pendant la nuit. Alors elle était allée passer la nuit chez elle, au cas où…

Du coup, Embry m'avait proposé de se faire une sortie au cinéma ensemble, vu que la dernière remontait à un moment. Et puis, il y avait un film intéressant que je lui avais confié vouloir aller voir… C'est ça que j'aimais avec Embry, il n'oubliait jamais rien….  
>J'avais refusé au début, mais il avait insisté, et tout ça c'était conclut par une attaque à main armé pour me faire céder… avec un oreiller. Oui, il a plus de 10 ans en théorie. Mais Embry a toujours été comme ça avec moi. Et ça me fait plaisir.<p>

Petits, on avait des caractères similaires: un peu timides et renfermés. Aujourd'hui, Embry a su s'ouvrir plus aux autres, notamment depuis qu'il fréquentait Jacob et Quil, puis Jared et Paul, alors que moi… Enfin bref, cela ne nous a pas empêchés de toujours bien nous entendre. J'ai été ravie, en revenant à la Push, de voir qu'il ne m'avait pas oubliée.

Et puis je ne sais pas….. Ensemble, on ne triche pas. On se connait par cœur, alors on a pas besoin de faire semblant d'être une autre personne quand on est seuls. Oui, c'est vraiment la personne à laquelle je suis la plus attachée ici… Granny exceptée évidemment!

_Hey :) J'espère que tu ne t'ennuie pas trop, j'arrive dans quinze minutes ! _

_Je ne m'ennuie pas, t'inquiètes, mais il n'empêche que je t'attends de pied ferme ! A tout de suite ;)_

Je refermais mon journal, et allais m'habiller. Je restais en jean, mais troquais mon tee-shirt pour un chemisier noir que j'aimais beaucoup. Je ne sortais pas souvent, donc, pour une fois, j'essayais de faire un effort. Après avoir rassemblées mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, je me maquillais légèrement.

Un battement contre la porte me fit sursauter. J'attrapais ma veste que j'enfilais en dévalant les escaliers.  
>Embry m'attendait tout sourire sur le palier.<p>

« Salut !

- Bonsoir miss! Ca va ?

- Super. Et toi ?

- Toujours oui. Prête ?

- Tout à fait, on peut y aller. »

Je pris soin d'éteindre les lumières et de verrouiller la porte, avant de suivre Embry, dans sa camionnette.:

« Pas mal du tout. Vous avez bien bossé avec Jacob, elle est presque comme neuve.

- C'est gentil, mais franchement, j'ai plutôt laissé Jacob se taper tout le boulot.

- Ca m'aurait étonné aussi.. C'est du trop bon travail ! Murmurais je en souriant

Bien évidemment il m'entendit, et m'ébouriffa les cheveux en guise de représailles.

« Tu préfères qu'on mange avant ou après la séance ? Me demanda-t-il en s'engageant sur la route  
>-Après, non ? Il est encore tôt là.<br>- Comme tu préfères ! Au fait, tu as lu les critiques ? »

Embry conduisait bien, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde sur la route. Nous rejoignîmes rapidement Port Angeles.  
>J'étais très enthousiaste, étant certaine que nous allions passer une bonne soirée…<p>

Et la suite révéla, qu' au final je ne m'étais pas trompée.


	9. Chapter 9

« Pardon ? Moi j'ai eu peur ?! Tu plaisantes j'espères !

- Absolument pas. Tu t'es accroché à mon bras. Deux fois. Rétorquais-je l'air très sérieux

- Oui, bon certes, admit Embry l'air légèrement gêné. Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas moi qui ait failli pleurer comme un bébé à la fin.

- Peut être mais moi je sais me contenir monsieur ! »

Le film venait de se terminer, et, à peine sortis de la salle, nous étions déjà entrain d'avoir un débriefing pour le moins animé sur la séance. Cela avait été un très beau film, qui m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, m'offrant une coupure au sein de mes préoccupations actuelles… Enfin une coupure partielle.  
>Ce film mêlait une histoire d'amour à une histoire d'action, alors forcément, par instant, mes pensées avaient légèrement dérivé…<p>

Nous déambulions donc dans la rue. Je tenais Embry par le bras, et, ayant changé nos plans initiaux qui étaient de rentrer tout de suite après, nous nous étions mis en quête d'un bon resto… Il faisait nuit, et les lampadaires n'éclairaient la rue qu'avec peine.  
>Ca ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. J'aimais déambuler la nuit. Même si la ville pouvait en apparence avoir l'air endormie, l'agitation était tout de même présente. A la sortie des bars, par les fenêtre des maisons, sur les trottoirs, on voyait toujours des gens. Mais eux-mêmes avaient l'air différents à la lumière de la nuit… Moins pressés, moins stressés, plus apaisés en somme. Et ça faisait du bien.<br>Je m'étais toujours sentie plus libre la nuit.

En parlant de personnes sur les trottoirs… J'eus un léger mouvement d'arrêt en voyant une haute silhouette se découper à la lueur des réverbères sur le trottoir à bonne distance du lieu où on était…  
>Un bref instant, je me demandais si les images qui m'étaient venues en tête pendant le film ne débordaient pas sur la réalité. Ce pouvait il que….<br>Je plissais légèrement les yeux pour mieux voir. L'homme était debout, de profil, le regard porté vers l'entrée d'un restaurant. Il semblait être au téléphone. Je le vis raccrocher et lever la tête vers le réverbère, pensif. Son beau visage grave, triste et soucieux fut un peu plus exposé à la lumière.

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute.

Qu'est-ce-que Jared faisait là au juste ?

Je regardais Embry du coin de l'œil, pour voir s'il l'avait remarqué. Visiblement non, il se concentrait sur les façades des bâtiments que l'on dépassait.

« Ca ne doit plus être très loin… Tu vas voir, il est chouette. J'y suis déjà allé une fois avec les gars, et il y a vraiment une bonne ambiance. »

Je ne répondis pas, n'osant pas lui révéler la présence de Jared. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Il était tellement, tellement…*Beau, hein ? Sublime, à croquer ? Sussura une petite voix dans ma tête*  
>Bien sur, je pouvais constamment m'en rendre compte au lycée, mais dans ce cadre là, tout semblait différent.<br>Il était vêtu de son traditionnel blouson de cuir ouvert-ce garçon n'avait donc jamais froid-recouvrant ses larges épaules, d'un jean sombre et d'une paire de converses rouges.

Mais ce qui me captivait réellement, c'était son visage…

Ses cheveux courts qui commençaient à repousser sur son front, son visage hâlé, qui n'était pas celui d'un adolescent, ses traits fins, ce petit pli sur son front que j'aurais voulu effacer de mon doigt, ses paupières légèrement baissées, sa mâchoire serrée, ses lèvres entrouvertes mais muettes, et son regard…

Son regard d'une maturité et d'une détresse telle que je ne saurais jamais le décrire avec exactitude car je ne l'avais jamais vu sur un visage autre que le sien, mais qui faisait naitre en moi l'envie puissante de le serrer dans mes bras de toutes mes forces.  
>La lumière de la nuit le rendait différent, lui allant finalement encore mieux que celle du jour.<br>Il était envoutant. Oui c'est le mot, envoutant.

Et moi, j'étais probablement cinglée, à le dévorer des yeux comme une groupie. J'étais tellement captivée par lui que je n'entendis même pas Embry le héler .Je sentis seulement mon cœur faire une pirouette quand Jared se retourna vers nous. Son regard tomba directement sur moi, qui devait probablement être rouge brique. Il ne dit rien, mais une palette d'émotions se succédèrent sur son visage sans que je puisse réellement en distinguer aucune.

Il me fallut une seconde pour me raccrocher à ce que disait Embry:

« …marrant ! Je voulais justement montrer cet endroit là à Kim ! Ca avait été cool la dernière fois non ? Les autres sont avec toi ? »

Brusquement impassible, Jared releva la tête vers lui:

« Ouais, Jacob, Quil et Paul sont à l'intérieur. On est arrivé il y a une dizaine de minutes, on t'aurait bien proposé de venir mais comme t'avais dis être déjà pris… Bonsoir Kim. Ajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation

- Bonsoir, bredouillais je en retour

Je me sentis brusquement mal. Pourquoi avait-il l'air si froid ? Je sentis mon cœur se serrer… Je ne pensais pas que les choses se passeraient ainsi, surtout depuis la première fois. La promesse qu'il m'avait faite, celle que j'avais lu dans ses yeux… Est-ce que ca ne changeait rien pour lui ?

- Cool, poursuivit Embry, on va peut-être pouvoir manger tous ensemble. T'en penses quoi, Kim, ça te va ? »

-Heu, eh bien, je…

Non, ça ne m'allait pas du tout ! S'il retrouvait ses amis, je gênerais Embry, je le savais. Et puis je les connaissais si peu ! J'aurais l'air ridicule, je suis nulle en relations sociales ! Et puis, il y avait Jared qui ne semblait pas réellement heureux de me voir, vu son expression impassible, expression que j'avais visiblement provoqué étant donné qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux, sans dire un mot. C'est finalement cela qui me décida à répondre:

-Heu écoute, en fait je n'ai pas tellement faim. (Je sentis presque mon ventre protester quand je prononçais ce mensonge). J'avais déjà grignoté avant de partir. Donc, si tu veux, va les rejoindre, et moi bah…Je vais prendre le bus pour rentrer! Il doit encore y en avoir un à cette heure, non ?

Embry me regarda un instant dubitatif, guère convaincu par mon petit laïus:

- Tu ne me feras pas avaler ça miss, j'entendais ton ventre gargouiller dès la sortie du ciné.  
>(Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jared se raidir brusquement à l'évocation de notre sortie.)<br>Allez quoi, viens avec nous, on ne va pas te manger tu sais ? Ca va être chouette, je te le promets !  
>Et on ne restera pas trop longtemps si tu es fatiguée.<p>

-Heu je…

J'étais à cours d'arguments là. Je me mordillais la lèvre, cherchant une échappatoire, et, finalement n'en trouvant aucune, face aux yeux de chien battu d'Embry.

-Bon d'accord… murmurais je piteusement

Un grand sourire fendit son visage, et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux:

- Bah tu vois, c'est pas si compliqué !

J'eus un petit sourire guère convaincu en guise de réponse. Il poussa la porte:

- Tu viens ?

- Dans une minute. Il faut juste que je passe un coup de fil, pour prévenir…

- Pas de souci ! Je vais voir les mecs, pour leur dire. Tu me rejoins à l'intérieur ?

- Mais oui, le rassurais je avant de tourner le dos à la porte pour composer le numéro.

Rapidement, je laissais un court message à Granny, l'informant du changement de plan. Ma grand-mère s'inquiétait pour un rien, alors il valait mieux prévenir, au cas où elle reviendrait plus tôt que prévu…

Bon ok, en fait c'était surtout une excuse pour avoir une minute de répit.

Une fois mon message laissé, je raccrochais avec un soupir. Dans mon esprit deux petites voix semblaient en pleine discussion. Vous savez, comme ces deux petits bonhommes au dessus de la tête d'un personnage dans les BD. L'une me poussait en avant, en me lançant des encouragements, m'assurant que ça allait bien se passer, et que j'avais bien fait de céder, tandis que l'autre me hurlait que je n'aurais jamais du accepter, car les gens ne sont pour la plupart que source de déception, et que j'allais être un poids.  
>Je me sentais nulle. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire n'était rien que de très commun, mais pas pour moi… J'étais vraiment mauvaise pour nouer des relations, j' étais toujours timide et gênée, ayant l'impression d'être en trop, de déranger. Cette situation me jetait brusquement hors de mon petit cocon de solitude, et comme un oisillon quittant le nid, j'appréhendais la chute.<br>Me connaissant, elle risquait d'être brutale...

- Tu ne dérangeras personne tu sais.

Avec un hoquet de stupeur, je me retournais brusquement. Je n'avais pas vu que Jared était toujours là, appuyé contre la porte, les yeux fixés sur moi et l'air songeur.

- Tu… Tu crois ?

- Evidemment, répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules

Je déglutis discrètement, me sentant réellement stupide:

- Je suis désolée. C'est ridicule hein ? Je suis ridicule… Je suis tellement désolée… Murmurais-je en baissant les yeux

Il se redressa en froncant les sourcils et s'approcha un peu de moi. :

- Non, bien sur que non. C'est toujours effrayant au début. J'étais pas super à l'aise en groupe non plus à une certaine époque…

- Non, ça je ne veux pas le croire. Toi, Embry…. Vous semblez vraiment à l'aise socialement parlant. Dans votre groupe notamment. Moi je vais me sentir cruche au milieu de vous.

- Il n'y a aucune raison, je peux te l'assurer. Ils sont tous sympa.

Sur ces mots, il recula et se détourna vers la porte. N'y tenant plus, je le hêlais:

-Jared !

Il se retourna, surpris.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Murmurais-je piteusement

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et en trois pas, il fut à mes côtés. Posant une main sur mon poignet, il répondit:

-Non, bien sur que non. Ne crois pas ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu es si distant?

Il garda le silence une minute. Voyant mes craintes se concrétiser, je surenchéris:

-Ecoute, c'est rien… Je n' avais pas très envie d'y aller de toutes façons. Alors si ça t'ennuie que je me joigne à vous… Enfin ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux tout à fait comprendre que…

Je m'embrouillais sans parvenir à terminer ma phrase. Je baissais la tête quand Jared agrippa un peu plus mon poignet

-Kim, regarde moi.

Rougissant de honte, je contemplais fixement mes pieds sans obtempérer, quand je sentis les doigts de Jared se glisser sous mon menton pour me faire relever la tête. Sa main glissa sur ma joue:

- Kim, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes! Je suis ravi que tu viennes manger avec nous, au contraire. Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé croire le contraire.  
>Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arrête de croire que tu déranges qui que ce soit, et surtout pas moi d'ailleurs. Je suis heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi ce soir. Vraiment, vraiment heureux.<br>Et ne t'en fais pas…Personne ne se moquera de toi d'une quelconque façon, à moins de souhaiter se prendre mon poing dans la figure, c'est compris ?

Sa voix avait une tonalité très particulière, qui m'était pourtant familière. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était adressé à moi dans le gymnase. Je sentis son pouce tracer des cercles fins sur mon poignet. Je relevais les yeux et j'hochais lentement la tête, tout en tentant d'enregistrer ses paroles.

Je lui décrochais un sourire gêné avant d'enclencher la porte. A ce moment, la main de Jared se ressera à nouveau sur mon poignet doucement, et je tentais de ne pas réagir face à la chaleur qu'il diffusait:

- Attends… Je voudrais savoir quelque chose… Heu…

Je sentais qu'il hésitait à poursuivre. Je lui lançais un regard encourageant. Voilà qu'à présent, les rôles semblaient inversés: c'est moi qui devait le rassurer:

« Enfin, Embry et toi, vous… »

J'écarquillais les yeux en le voyant hésiter. Il semblait vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Chacun son tour, pensais je. J'étais ébahie. Était-il vraiment jaloux ?! D'Embry ?  
>Je sentis mon cœur faire des loopings et engager une danse de la joie. Mon Dieu, c'est ça: il est jaloux !<p>

- Oh non, non. Nous sommes de très bons amis. C'est tout…Il m'a simplement proposé qu'on se fasse un ciné pour ne pas que je passe ma soirée seule, parce qu'il n'y a personne chez moi ce soir.  
>On se connait depuis tout petits. Jamais il ne nous viendrait à l'idée de…<p>

Sous mes yeux toujours ébahis, je vis son visage se détendre brusquement:

- Oh…D'accord, me dit il en souriant. On y va ?

Il poussa la porte, et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, alors que je méditais sur son brusque changement d'humeur. Je n'en revenais pas d'en être à l'origine.

Rapidement, j'inspectais les lieux du regard. C'était un peu petit, mais les lumières et la décoration donnaient à l'ensemble un air chaleureux.

« Ah bah vous voilà ! Lança Jacob quand nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur, on commençait à se demander ce que vous fabriquiez !

Je le vis échanger un petit sourire avec Embry qui me tira à ses côtés, tandis que Jared prenait place en face entre Jacob et Quil:

« Donc les gars, je vous présente officiellement Kim, ma charmante voisine, qui a manqué de pleurer comme un bébé en voyant la fin du Seigneur des Anneaux ! »

Sa remarque provoqua des haussements de sourcils amusés de la part de ses amis, tout en restant bon enfant. Je manquais de m'étrangler:

« Pardon ? Et qui s'est mis à hurler en serrant mon bras quand Frodon a manqué de se faire dévorer par cette araignée géante ? C'est moi peut-être ? »

Cette fois, ils éclatèrent tous franchement de rire, en voyant l'expression faussemnt outragée d'Embry, qui se renfrogna en marmonnant que je venais de porter un coup irrévocable à sa virilité. L'un deux, Quil, se leva, et me fit un baisemain:

« Tout mon respect miss. Moi c'est Quil, et je sens qu'on va très bien s'entendre tous les deux ! »

Un peu surprise, je lui souris timidement:

-Je l'espère en tout cas. »

Ses voisins se levèrent et me firent la bise à tour de rôle tout en me rappelant leurs prénoms, pure formalité car je les connaissais déjà. Seul Jared resta sur sa chaise, me fixant, pensif, tout en souriant légèrement.

….

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée s'écoulait, ma nervosité s'atténua. Ces garçons étaient vraiment charmants, et plein d'humour. Ils vous mettaient tout de suite à l'aise.

Quil, Jacob et Embry ne cessaient de se chercher mutuellement tandis que Jared parlait peu mais n'en semblait pas moins heureux, au vu de son large sourire. Je me demandais un bref instant si cela pouvait être lié à moi. Mais je chassais bien vite cette pensée présomptueuse.

Mes appréhensions premières s'étaient bien vite évanouies finalement, face à la gentillesse de ces garçons pleins de gaité. De temps à autres je sentais le regard de Jared posé sur moi, protecteur et rassurant. Tellement rassurant. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin…

« Au fait Kim, demanda soudainement Jacob, je viens juste d'y repenser, mais ce n'est pas toi la fille qui a fais un malaise en cours de sport ? »  
>Je rougis en marmonnant:<p>

« C'était pas vraiment un malaise… »

Quil surenchérit:

« Mais oui, c'est vrai ! Je n'avais pas fait le lien ! Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé du coup ? C'était grave ?

- Non, non. Je me suis juste pris un ballon dans la poitrine, et ça m'a coupé la respiration…

- Tu fais de l'hyperventilation ?

- Oui… J'ai un inhalateur en théorie, mais comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un moment, je ne l'avais pas sur moi. Ce n'était pas très malin, j'avoue, mais ce n'était rien de grave finalement.

- Mais ça aurait pu le devenir, intervint soudainement Jared

Je demandais surprise:

-D'où tiens-tu ça ?

Il haussa les épaules:

- Je me suis renseigné.

Je le regardais, médusée. Jared lui, m'adressa un clin d'œil discret tout en souriant. Les autres, qui n'avaient pas remarqué notre échange, reprirent leur discussion, qui dériva sur le prof de sport, tout en souriant.

Je me pris à sourire de plus en plus moi aussi. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai littéralement un fou rire à la suite d'une chamaillerie entre Jacob et Quil. Ils se comportaient vraiment comme de grands gamins, et c'était tellement drôle que je ne pus me retenir. Renversant la tête en arrière j'éclatais de rire, avant de plonger mon visage entre mes mains , ne parvenant plus à m'arrêter. Mes épaules tressautaient, et j'avais mal aux côtes…. C'était à la fois horrible et délicieux. Jamais, jamais je n'avais eu un tel fou rire.

J'écartais brièvement les doigts de mes yeux, et eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir le regard presque émerveillé de Jared (émerveillé, oui ! Comment cela était possible ?), avant de replonger ne parvenant plus à m'arrêter.  
>Je sentis la main d' Embry me tapoter le dos pour m'aider à me calmer. Je me redressais en faisant cette remarque:<p>

« Merci Embry. Ca va mieux ! Mais ta main est super chaude. T'es resté des heures sous la gazinière ou quoi ? »

Tout le monde rit à ces mots, alors qu'Embry haussait les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Un mouvement de Jared en revanche retint mon attention: il s'était brusquement tendu et son regard s'était assombri.  
>Il croisa mon regard intrigué et un peu inquiet, sembla se ressaisir et me fit un petit sourire auquel je répondis timidement. Je me maudis en sentant que je rougissais légèrement. Secouant la tête, je tentais de me remêler à la conversation tenue par les garçons… Mais j'y renonçais rapidement en constatant qu'ils parlaient de baseball. Constatant que tous étaient accaparés par leur discussion, j'en profitais pour aller aux toilettes.<p>

Tout en me lavant les mains, j'observe mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes joues sont toujours un peu roses, et je me surprends à sourire, d'un sourire presque niais. Je me sens vraiment bien.  
>Ca me soulage énormément de me rendre compte qu'en fin de compte, j'y arrive !<br>Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être différente. Avec eux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir ma place…..  
>Enfin surtout près de l'un d'eux me souffle une petite voix.<p>

Chassant cette pensée, je me passais rapidement un peu d'eau sur la figure, avant de sortir. Quand je rejoignis les autres, ils se levèrent:

« Ah Kim, on t'attendait ! Il commence à se faire tard. On rentre ? » me demande Embry

Je secouais la tête, tout en prenant mon manteau. Quand je portais la main à ma poche pour en sortir mon porte-monnaie, quatre mains se posèrent en même temps sur mon bras:

- N'y pense même pas ! Me dirent les quatre garçons en chœur.  
>- Ah non, alors ! Je veux payer ma part ! me récriais-je<br>- Hors de question miss ! me sourit Embry  
>- Ouais, pour une fois qu'une fille vient avec nous au resto ! Continua Jacob<br>-On peut bien l'inviter ! Renchérit Quil

Je me retins de rire et fronçais les sourcils afin de garder une contenance.

- Allez Kim, s'il te plait, laisse nous t'inviter… souffla Jared avec de grands yeux

Je réprimais un frisson en le sentant si près de moi. Mon cerveau semblait s'être mis sur pause et c'est dans un brouillard opaque que j'hochais la tête pour dire oui.

Une fois qu'ils eurent payé, nous sortîmes sur le trottoir et remontâmes la rue, pour regagner nos véhicules respectifs. Il faisait un peu frais à cette heure et je regrettais de ne pas m'être plus couverte en sortant. Les lèvres tremblantes, je priais pour ne pas me mettre à claquer des dents, tout en discutant avec Embry. Une pression sur mon coude me fit m'arrêter, face à Jared, évidemment... Avant que je ne puisse réagir, il avait retiré son écharpe pour me la passer autour du cou. *Oh mon Dieu!* Je levais des yeux surpris vers lui:.  
>« Je n'en n'ai vraiment pas besoin.<br>- Non, non, ca va… Tu peux la reprendre… Tu vas mourir de froid »  
>- Kim, crois moi, je ne l'ai mise que pour donner le change vis-à-vis de ma mère. En réalité, elle me tient même trop chaud, donc c'est me rendre service que de l'accepter ! »<p>

Je pouffais de rire, en le remerciant. Il me fit un petit sourire, absolument craquant.  
>*Kim tu t'entends ?* me rabroua ma conscience alors que j'étais littéralement entrain de fondre.<br>Je fis la sourde oreille et adressait un large sourire à Jared.  
>Nus reprîmes notre marche, pressant le pas pour rejoindre les autres. Je savourais ma joie tout en glissant discrètement mon nez dans son écharpe de temps et autres. J'humais une odeur de bois, de gel douche et un parfum qui était tout simplement Lui.<p>

« Vous êtes tous dans la même voiture ? Demandais-je  
>- Non. Me répondit Quil, Jared est à moto. Il nous a rejoint sur place.<br>- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir te déplacer en moto. Murmurais je  
>- Pourquoi ça ?<br>- Je n'en sais rien, en fait. J'ai toujours voulu essayer. Ca doit procurer une sensation de liberté hallucinante.  
>- N'y pense même pas miss, tu rentres avec moi ce soir, rit Embry<p>

Je sentis mes joues chauffer, tout en marmonnant:

- Mais je ne disais pas ça pour ça !

Nous rejoignîmes la voiture d'Embry en premier. Je fis la bise à chacun- sauf à Quil qui me serra directement dans ses bras. Avant de monter en voiture, je me retournais vers Jared:

-Oh, j'allais oublier, fis-je tout en retirant son écharpe  
>-Non, garde la. Tu me la rendras lundi. M' Interrompit-il en souriant.<p>

Je m'installais en voiture, secrètement enchantée, et nous nous mîmes en route.  
>Je somnolais sur mon siège, tandis qu'Embry allumait la radio.<p>

-Kim ! On y est !

J'émergeais doucement, en constatant que nous venions effectivement d'arriver à la maison.

- Merci Embry, c'était chouette ce soir.  
>-C'est quand tu veux. Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça chouette. Et puis comme ça, tu connais tout le monde !<br>Certains plus que d'autres d'ailleurs ajouta-t-il avec un mystérieux sourire

Soudainement, je fus prise d'une intuition:

-Embry… Le resto, c'était un hasard, n'est-ce-pas ? 


End file.
